Guardian
by Paperairplan-e
Summary: The Butterfly has always wondered if the Rookie was worth the weight on her shoulders. As his life moves on, her heart stays where it has always been. Forbidden love was quite the thorn and yet, it bore magic. A LeonxAda story. Post RE6. 200-300 word snip-nets.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian**

by paperairplan-e

**Words**: 214

**Pairing**: LeonxAda

**A/N**: Hello there my beautifully fresh butterflies! I present to you a story about Leon and Ada in the form of short snip-nets. My friend told me it would be interesting to tell a story this way. This has a plot. I have a vague idea of where I want to take it, but I don't know exactly how.

If you like it, fave and review! I'll be updating this almost daily. I'd love to hear what you think of it.

* * *

There is a moment in time where you simply ask yourself if everything you've done to be where you are now is truly worth the price you've paid.

Never thinking that moment would ever come, it surely caught her off guard.

As she peaked through the open balcony window, her silhouette engulfed by darkness, there she saw him on the couch reading peacefully. Blues eyes scrutinizing every word, ash strands interfering.

She's always wondered if he was worth the bullets and sprints in heels. She's always wondered if it was worth lying for his safety. She's always wondered if Leon was even worth a strand of her hair.

Small unstable feet then began their music, thumping beat by beat on the wooden floor. The man's head shot up gently, a smile poking at his cheeks from the sight of small hands tugging at his pants.

"Hey kiddo." His husky voice blurted.

She then found the answer. Her wondering ceased and a frail sign of content invaded her face.

"Daddy, help me up!" The boy said, making Ws substitute for Ls. The toddler bore the same teal glare.

She saw the once rookie chuckle delightfully at the request, lifting his child effortlessly.

He was worth every dime of her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardian**

Chapter 2

**Words**: 266

**Pairing**: LeonxAda

**A/N**: Here's a second chapter for today. I actually might go crazy updating this. It really quite the changed and fun to write short moments. Not to mention I got all emotional with this one.

Don't forget to favorite/follow and most of all review this if you like it!

* * *

She never needed to see her. Nor did she have the courage to lay eyes on her. And yet, here she was simply staring at her cutting carrots into thin roundels. The sound of the knife against the chopping-board echoed itself to her usually observing spot.

The woman was given dark locks, bouncing at her every movement. Ada then looked at her own locks, flat and motionless. A soft sigh escaped her berry tinted lips. The woman continued her cooking and began humming a song she was unfamiliar with, checking the time occasionally on the ridiculously wide clock on wall.

She envied the woman she was observing. Wong would beg the Gods to let her be in her shoes for even only a day. A time for her to dream, to live those dreams she kept far back in her mind.

She looked towards the main door from which keys began to chime. From the balcony she saw the knob turn, and with an ounce of fear she hid further in the shadows. The toddler blasted the door open running across the apartment towards the kitchen.

"Mama!" He cheerfully chirped, grinning widely at the woman in front of her stove.

The affection drowned the spy, the share of warm embraces and kisses between the two tied a knot in her stomach. Then, a tall figure appeared in the picture only to kiss the woman in greeting.

"Honey, I'm home." Leon said with warmth.

"Welcome home, Honey." She whispered from the balcony once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardian **

Chapter 3

**Words**: 300

**Pairing**: LeonxAda

**A/N**: Here's chapter 3!

Fave + Review! :)

* * *

That evening his sleep was deprived of peacefulness. He tucked and turned often, squirming in fear of something that was after him in his vivid dream. The lines forming on his face broke the childish portrait he wore.

And then, he began whimpering almost silently. His breath was cut short and inaudible words slipped out of his mouth, one after the other. What was he dreaming of? What was he so afraid of? Nightmares were the expression of the darkest fears an individual had, put up in a story that you'd forget almost instantly once you've emerge back into reality.

Suddenly, he opened his mouth and cried, eyes kept shut and tight. The wind blew in and slender arms embraced him securely. He whimpered in the given warmth, slowly opening his lids.

The dark was too powerful for him to see the owner of those arms, but the humming was soothing.

"Mama?" He asked staring into green eyes.

"Sleep." She said calmly. Her fingers running gently through his locks.

"Are you an angel?" The little one naively asked, his small hands on her arms.

"Maybe. But I promise to keep the nightmares away." Ada answered, her voice coy with a playful smile.

Time passed quickly and the toddler was asleep. The spy stood up carefully, stepping away from his bed and quickened her pace as she heard footsteps beyond the room's door.

"James?" The man asked keeping his hand on the knob.

It was at that moment he noticed a moving shadow behind the curtain of his son's room.

"Can't believe we left the window open." Leon whispered to himself. He swiftly made his way to his child's window and took a quick glance outside. Leon swore he saw a red figure, but after shaking his head... Nothing was there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardian**

Chapter 4

**Words**: 363

**Pairing:** LeonxAda

**A/N:** Darlings! I would like to take time in answering a few questions in this author's note.

A first question I got was:_** "Is Ada spying on Leon's family? Why is she spying on them?"** _

Ada is indeed "spying" on Leon's family, but the word spying is quite rough. She's more of observing his family. I won't tell you why as of now, since that would spoil all the fun!

Another one was: _**"Who's Leon's wife?"**_

I actually still don't know! I have a few characters in mind but I don't know if I should actually attribute the title of hiw wife to any of the known Resident Evil characters. How about you tell me?

Anyway, I might update later again! I'm addicted to writing this! My friend is a genius for asking me to do this.

Remember, if you like it... Review and favourite (: A little follow won't help either!

* * *

James sat at the table coloring various drawings he had made with his mother during their afternoon together while his father was at work. And by the time his mother began cooking Leon arrived, ever so interested at the images under the child's little palms.

"Hey kiddo. What are all these?" His father asked patting his head roughly.

"Drawings. Mommy and I had fun today." James chirped back licking his lips as he continued to smudge the crayons on the half crumpled sheets. Leon was amused by how active his little boy had become. He could still remember those days where he had to assist the boy in everything, those times where only his first words popped right out of his mouth.

Kennedy saw the young one pause his drawing and bring this chubby fingers to his sleeves, tugging at them slightly.

"Daddy, do angels exist?" The teal eyed boy asked while sucking on his thumb.

"Anything can exist if you want them to, James." Leon surprised himself with his own answer, not sure of what to make of his kid's question.

"Because, I saw one last night." James eyes became rounder with fascination.

"Oh really now?" The father then became genuinely interested, he never thought he'd ever have to handle this type of question. "And how does this angel look like? I'm curious, I've never seen one." _Lies_. Leon thought biting the inside of his cheek.

"It was too dark, I couldn't see her. But she smelled funny." James bit his lower lips while grinning. "She smelled like flowers and fireworks."

Leon's smile disappeared and looked at his feet, eyes wide.

"Oh and Daddy! Look! I drew her eyes!" James pulled out a sheet of paper from the pile on the table and handed it out to him.

It was then that the it hit him straight in the heart. He thought that he had finally forgotten about her, or at least didn't feel much about her anymore.

The vivid green on the drawing stung his mind. Green eyes only reminded him of one person. The only woman whose eyes he's never forgotten.

Memories rushed in, leaving his heart feeling hollow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guardian**

Chapter 5

**Words:** 287

**Pairing:** LeonxAda

**A/N:** I sort of felt sad writing this chapter. :(

Don't forget to follow, favourtie and review! Thank you! They keep me all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

Ada never understood what had pushed her to keep an eye on Leon. Sure, some form of love was kept deep inside her mind but she wasn't sure what made her do the very things she'd been doing for years:_ "keeping tabs on him"_.

Her heels clicked on the floor of his home, sensually following an inexistent rhythm. Her fingers tips grazed everything that was in her way, her mind begging to remember every detail. She stopped for a brief moment before entering his bedroom, _their_ bedroom. After all, he wasn't alone any longer.

She inhaled deeply as she opened the door. The room was simple and it was almost empty. You had the regular queen sized bed, a bathroom and a closet. The closet caught her eye, making her wonder what he would wear on a daily basis. Being a woman who was fairly in to fashion, she needed to have a little fun by looking at his clothes.

A few minutes passed, and she's noticed that he was one of the most basic men of the globe. Everything was neutral in his closet, barely a pop of color on pieces. But her thoughts wavered from her statement when she caught the hint of a fairly large box that was brought to life by her favourite color. Her hands were shaking at the thought of opening it, hoping to find some type of odd treasure that would make her eyes glisten.

A tear rolled down her face despite the solid inexpressive mask she wore. Inside the red box were her compact and key chains.

The house was empty; the family had gone out and seeing her own belongings within his home, hidden away, made her feel lonelier.

* * *

**A/N:** This sort of sucked, badly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guardian**

**Chapter 6**

**Words:** 267

A/N: Hey butterflies :) Thank you so much for faving, following and reviewing! I'm glad that some of you do like the story.

And I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed that they aren't together. :( Realistically, I can't imagine Ada settling down at all.

Don't forget to favourite, follow and review. They make me puke rainbows!

* * *

That afternoon, Leon found himself alone his apartment. Oddly his wife insisted on taking James with her and some friends to go shopping. Women and fashion, were two things he never really understood very well.

Wandering in his room, he decided to finally get out of his pajamas and get dressed. As his father always said, "You never really know when people just come knocking on your door. You don't want to give them the privilege to see you in pjs." It was one heck of a rule of gold.

Running through his shirts, he suddenly caught a glimpse of what happened to be the part of his past he couldn't let go of. The box was somehow more visible than it usually was and he hissed at himself for not keeping it away properly.

He swallowed hard before opening it. "

Kennedy, let her go you dick." He muttered to himself as the box drew wide open. Leon couldn't help but sadly smile at the cheeky key chain she have him in Spain and at the compact she left him in the helicopter during the attack in Lianshang.

He picked up the small cosmetic component and almost dropped it when he noticed something under it. Something that wasn't there before. A butterfly. A silver pendant deprived of its chain. Leon felt a knot in his gut, he felt his hands tremble at the sight of her signature.

He laid his eyes on his bedroom window and whispered with relief "You've been here all these years."

A pang of guilt shot his heart, leaving him kneeling in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guardian**

Chapter 7

**Words**: 346

**Pairing**: LeonxAda

**A/N: **I was pretty sad writing this because it reminded me of all the time both my parents would show violence in front of my younger brothers. I've been in Ada's situation and this chapter is quite dear to me.

I do agree I am evil for making Leon and Ada suffer by being apart. :( But this is where my story is going to.

As you see I named Leon's wife Lisa, I really don't feel like pairing him with another RE character.

Enjoy! Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! Reviews keep my motivation and inspiration on the go! :)

* * *

Lisa found the box and shoved it in Leon's face right after dinner. The argument was loud and Ada was the witness of their verbal violence through the balcony window. His wife accused him of lying to her. She reminded him that he promised her he would forget "that retched woman".

It wasn't so much of the word "retched" that made Ada frown, but it was the fact she made him promise to forget her. The spy never wanted to be forgotten, specially not by him. And in the end she even came to the conclusion that it was why she spent so many years breaking his heart.

James began crying aloud to catch both of his parents' attention. Sadly both raised their voices even more. Ada snarled seeing the boy being told by both parents, violently, to go to his room. Fear flashed on his face and turned his small back on the world as he ran off to his peaceful place.

The horrifying words continued, Lisa's voice was more and more hysterical and Leon's was oozing of impatience and intolerance of her behavior. James' little cries of fear, drew rivers from his teal eyes, rubbing them away continuously on his bed, not bothering to turn the lights on.

His window opened slowly and her heels tapped on the wooden floor. She secured him in her arms, hushing his sadness away as she stroke his cheek with her thumb.

"Miss Angel you're back!" James whispered between hiccups.

A melancholic smile drew itself on her face.

"Didn't I promise I would keep the nightmares away?" Her voice said cooly.

"Make them stop." He begged, gripping on her shirt, as he began shedding tears once again.

Cold wind blew on her back, making her shiver in pain. Pain she caused on everyone, pain she has caused on her heart's treasure. The jade eyed asian hugged the little blond tightly, close to her, whispering words she never though she's ever pronounced. Her lips quivered as she look into James' blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _Leon_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guardian**

Chapter 8

**Words**: 275

**Pairing**: LeonxAda

**A/N: **Better believe it or not my butterflies, I wrote all of these chapters on my iphone with a writer app. Can't believe I actually made it this far. So excuse the typos, autocorrdct is one bitch.

I had a massive writer's block during this chapter, hopefully it doesn't suck as much.

Favourite, follow and review :) The keep me updating and motivated!

* * *

Ada Wong was a spy, a thief, a hit man, a vixen and traitor. Those were probably the most adequate words to describe such a creature who would do things to develop her plans.

She worked for many people, including Albert Wesker and Derek Simmons. And all she did to both examples in the end was to leave them or either trick them. These were probably her two most frequents activities when it came to handling people.

Sitting on the window sill of her hotel room, Ada let her legs hang high above the cars of the great city before in her sight. The wind disheveled her silky strand, revealing her face to the cold touch of the element.

Reminiscing the past and regretting the life she could have had. He was everything she fought for, even if she had never shown him a drop of attention nor affection. And now, the realization hit her. Leon Scott Kennedy was out of her reach and the only thing she could give him was protection.

The unbearable silence was then broken but the sound of her ring tone. Quickly, her tucked her legs back in the rook and answered her phone with a teasing "Miss me?", lips pursed in a slight curve.

"Eliminate him." The order was clear and solid.

The cruel games she played of leaving and betraying are now after her, grasping her violently for vengeance. She was now to pay the price of her actions. It was either treachery to save him or leave him.

The whispers of her heart were bolder than the order.

"I understand." Wong said.

The tone went flat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guardian**

Chapter 9

**Words:** 346

**Pairing:** LeonxAda

**A/N: **I finally decided to put a little action in here. I hope you don't mind the slow movement of the story, but each chapter has to be brief and that makes the story flow the way I want it to.

I'm not very good when it comes to writing action, so I do apologize if this came off as choppy.

Enjoy! And please, do favourite/follow/review. I love hearing from all of you (: I will most likely update in a few hours, I just need time to draw Leon and James together. I'll make sure to show all of you.

* * *

From the building in front, her sniper's nuzzle peeked through a clean cut hole. She looked through the scope several times, observing Leon's unhappy face. The argument he had with Lisa obviously took a toll on both of them, creating tension that never used to be there. Ada regretted her silent presence in their lives. Even more when she remembered James' frightened face.

Every gun was her best friend; she took great care of each and every one of them since she knew she wouldn't be alive without any of them. Each rifle had a role in her life and she remembered perfectly well how each of them got her out of fishy situations. Oddly, there's a first time for everything. And for once, her hands trembled at the contact with the weapon.

The earpiece reminded her, "Miss Wong, eliminate the target and evacuate the building immediately."

She practically hissed at the man behind the earpiece. The men from the Organization deemed Leon worthy of death due to all his interferences with most of her missions, whether it was in Spain, Slav Republic or in Lianshang, he was in the way. For years, they've been tracking him down.

"Hmmm, a little silence would help operator boy." She snapped back coolly at the man ordering her. The Asian held her weapon tight and focused once again through the scope. She had but only a few seconds to decide:_ kill or die_.

"Agent Wong, shoot!" The earpiece exclaimed, and it was at that very moment she pulled the trigger, gritting her teeth violently. The bullet hit the vase close to Leon's seat as a warning for them to leave, _for him to prepare_.

"Well…" She cooed to the operator. "Looks like my plans have changed." With those last words, she crushed the device under her heel. As she would regularly do, Ada evacuated the building and used her grapple-gun to levitate her weight to Leon's balcony. The very instant her heels hit the bars of his home, a gun aimed between her eyes waiting for release.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardian**

Chapter 10

**Words**: 352

**Pairing**: LeonxAda

**A/N**: And... They meet! Finally!

Is it me or this chapter sucks? My writing is not in good shape! I'm sorry :( I'm doing my best though.

Anyway, I want reviews on this one. Just to see if you like where this is going.

P.S. Thank you **Eiji Shinjo** for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter and find your answers.

* * *

His gun's aim didn't budge despite seeing who the culprit was. Ada had again made his heart feel miserable, her presence was like soothing acid. Slowly, she descended from the bars and released the grapple, letting it regain its place within her gun.

"Ada." Leon said sternly. The asian spy, stood straight as wind disturbed her silky strands. The orange haze behind her given but the city lights made it seem like hell burnt behind her. It was quite peculiar since it was the first time he had ever noticed the city's bustling energy consumption.

The bitch in the red shirt took a step forward, the sound of her heel making Kennedy agonize mentally.

"Stay where you are!" He cried, his breathing short and heavy. From the corner of his shoulder, Wong caught a glimpse of a petrified Lisa and a confused James. The sharp blue eyes of the little widened at the sight of the smile she directed to him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" James ran to his father making his mother alert and hysterical as she tried grabbing for him. He was out of her reach. The little man latched himself on his father's leg, shaking the limb with a panicked voice. "Don't hurt her Daddy! It's the angel! The angel who stops nightmares!"  
At James' words, the government agent snapped his head towards him. Shock engulfed his features. Leon began realizing how the butterfly pendant found its way to the red box.

"We don't have much time Leon." Her voice was as sultry as ever. "We need to take your family somewhere safe."

Leon lowered his gun, waiting for an explanation. Knowing the woman, he wouldn't get one even if he tried squeezing it out of her. The ex-rookie nodded, grabbing his son then headed for his wife. He began to alert Lisa Kennedy, promising her they would be alright.

Ada stood behind them, praying to never see his family break. Not because of violence, not because of danger, not because of her. Behind her pokerface was a promise stronger than death, a promise to protect _him_, _them_, at _all costs._


	11. Chapter 11

**Guardian**

Chapter 11

Words: 277

Pairing: LeonxAda

A/N: Enjoy! Review and follow :)

* * *

The adrenaline running through his veins made him feel alive despite the worries and fears he had for his family. Leon then remembered his youth and the way he even got himself in the whole bioterrorism mess. September 1998, Raccoon City.

It was that blasted day he met the woman standing beside him, Ada Wong. He noticed how she hasn't change a bit. She's still kept her hair short and always wore red as a statement. And just like that day in Raccoon, he still couldn't read past her solid mask.

Ada knew what awaited them, and the chances of getting out were slim, even more since they had to secure Lisa's and James' safety. Observing down below from the balcony, the two weapon holders noticed a sudden accumulation of armed men outside. Ada observed Leon, his adam's apple moving vigorously as he swallows.

"James would have go with Ada." Leon said, looking straight in the Asian's eyes. She knew he was trusting her with his only son's life. He knew that she would be more efficient with the child than himself.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"It's the only way to keep him safe. I can't cover the both of you." He replied.

"Leon!" She then grabbed his sleeve violently. "How can you just give him to her? How do you know she can keep him safe?" Lisa's voice boiled with anger, a finger pointed straight at Wong, who simply stood there holding James' hand.

"Because," he paused looking at the jade eyed vixen, "I trust her."_ I always have, _he thought.

Ada gave a nod, assuming the responsibility given to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guardian**

Chapter 12

**Words**: 474

**Pairing**: LeonxAda

**A/N**: Darn, this was not funny to write. Way too long, way beyong 300 words but I couldn't help it.

Fact is, I rewrote this chapter more than 56 times and had to ask two of my friends to give me clearer ideas on how I would want the action to ensue. Get ready for the next chapter. Dead bodies every, errr, I think.

So Ed and Calo, if you're reading this... Fank yew.

I still don't like this chapter, but I do _love_ the ending. Haha!

Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! Keeps me all hyper and giddy, in the fun loving way.

* * *

The preparations were hasty, they both knew that time had its way with them and they needed to be quick. Kennedy began taking whatever he deemed was necessary for their survival. Lisa held their boy tight, simply staring at the two individuals rummaging their home. Her eyes darted at Ada, demanding explanations that never came her way.

Wong followed Leon to his bedroom, observing him as he takes out ammo and an earpiece; and hands them to her. She accepts silently, securing them delicately on her. Putting one gun in his pocket as he found the Silver Ghost, Leon eyed the red box. He opened it and snatched the pendant, revealing it to its owner. He held out the treasure in his shaking hand only to have her fingers close his, apologetically insisting he keeps it.

"Sorry Leon, I don't take back presents." She smiled discretely, leaving the room as she loads her own nine millimeter. Leon contemplated the butterfly design before stuffing it in his pocket, making sure he wouldn't lose it.

"Our best bet is the basement." The ash blond man stated, walking out of the bedroom. Lisa carried James, tucking his head into the crook of her neck.

Expectedly, gunshots resonated within the building, alerting both agents. Marching rapidly towards the exit, Kennedy orders them to move while trying to contain the panic within his mind.

Windows broke, glass shattered, ropes hung and three black figures came through the frames. Ada eyes widened at the sight, releasing the only word her mind had for them.

"Run!" She exclaimed shooting the first dark figure to regain its posture and weapon straight in the head. A heavy rain of bullets were then unleashed as Wong followed the Kennedys out. The spy stayed behind, giving the family sign to move on as she takes care of the two remaining men. The blue eyed man sent her a nod and pulled his wife's hand for her and the boy to follow.

Discretely, from the rim of the doorframe she anticipates the first enemy's arrival by suddenly sticking her leg across its path. The individual tripped from his chase simply to have a combat knife pierce his throat. Ada Wong's dreadful speed proved itself as key to her precision. From her crouched pose, she turned around find her second fiend's gun mere inches from her face.

"Any last words?" The masked face asked.

A sly smile drew itself on Ada Wong's face as she brought her shin up between his legs, colliding it violently up his sacred jewels. The man vomited a loud grunt, which lead him to pull the trigger. The Angel's free hand abruptly pushed his gun up forcing the bullet to pierce through the ceiling while her other hand brought her Beretta under his chin.

"Ouch." She cooed seductively. Blood splattered on her face.

* * *

Excuse the mistakes, but since I just blew my brains out while writing this chapter... I can't being bloody botherd by correcting the eye-wrecking issues now.

Love,

_Author_.

Special thanks to** Eiji Shinjo** for such kind reviews, it makes my heart all warm and fuzzy =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Guardian**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N:** Here's the next part. The progression isn't quick. But I think these little moments count.

Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review! Een share it to friends who may be fans of the pairing!

* * *

Blood splattered on her face. The body before her dropped limply, its hand unrolling its grasp on the rifle meant to kill the female thief. Ada began checking all the pockets the bodies had to offer, taking ammunition and two of the three rifles.

A loud scream echoed from the stairs. The woman picked up the pace to catch up with them. Lisa was propped against the wall of the case, covering James' small body with her own taking away the scene from the young boy's blue orbs.

Leon held his 9 millimeter firmly, pulling the trigger several times assuring the imminent death of each soldier. His aims were swift and his infamous head shots had not wavered through out the years of inactivity. The last time Ada has seen him apply such accuracy was in Lianshang during the C-virus outbreak and with no doubt he was the best agent the U.S. government had.

Leon continued to aim at those in front of him and couldn't help but notice how the mass of individuals came at him like a mac truck._ They sure are serious about not letting me live, _he told himself. The body he thought was lifeless behind him suddenly grabbed Lisa Kennedy's leg, provoking a terrorized squeal from her and the child.

"Daddy!" James cried, tugging his mother's dress. Not given the chance to react, a small dagger landed straight in the skull of the enemy.

Ada approached the body to take back what she had thrown. Leon shook Lisa by the shoulders asking if she was alright. Her answer was an unsure nod, crushing James' fingers in her own.

"Thanks." Leon directed to Wong. The only reply he got out of her, was a complying "Hmmm" as she walked passed, stuffing one of the TMPs she had taken in his groin.

Grapple gun in hand, the ebony haired woman used the stair bar to latch the tip of the weapon. With an implicative glare to the family, she jumped with no fear in the empty center of the spiral stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guardian**

Chapter 14

**Words**: 490

A/N: LONG CHAPTER. Actually no, but considering this suppose to be 200-300 words snip-nets... Ugh.

It is time I answer some of reviews!

_**Jesse**_: Thank you so much for following my story! Quite an effort since you're apparently a guest on here. Don't get too addicted! Haha!

**_riqrince82_**: I'm sorry some parts of my story made you sad but I'm happy to know it also made you feel something. Ada doesn't seem to deserve any of this, but all in all. none of us really knows what she trully deserves. And thank you for the conpliment! It is delightful to hear that I am able to bring Ada Wong to life.

**_IZINA015_**: Thank you for reviewing! When it comes to action, I am rarely satisfied with what I write. And I end up thinking I suck at writing action. Sorry if my insistance gets annoying, author's opinion is always stern and unforgiving.

**_Eiji Shinjo_**: Have I ever said your an adorable person and that I appreciate the time you take to read and review? Each review I have from you is insightful and delightful to read. It has the power to plaster a genuine smile on my goofy little face. :) It really does mean a lot to me and I can't give you enough of my gratitude.

You've been thanking me for the good read you get from my stories, but really, I should be the thankful one of the batch! It's because of people like you I continue to write. Again, gracias!

Anywaaaay... Mistakes mist be lurking around. They shall be forgiven since my iphone was being snotty when I typed this. Forgive me?

Mucho love,

_Author_

* * *

Leon was startled by her sudden decision to jump into the hollow center of the steps. Seeing her drop further made his heart clench, he hoped no bad luck would come cut her chord. He looked below and witnessed the massacre she began on her own. The rifle in her gloved hand began ejecting its rounds, each followed by the agonized voices of the targets.

It was at that moment he smirked at the fact she made it seem like killing was an art when it was nothing but pure human error. Killing was the one thing he hated the most and yet he had been doing it ever since Raccoon. Whether they were B.O.W.s or humans, it came to a point where he no longer had a choice but to pull the trigger.

The Raccoon survivor then looked at his terrified family. He wondered what they've done to deserve such gore to their eyes. Leon loaded his pistol and grabbed his wife, pulling her with him in order to reach the basement. James kept his eyes shut, tighter than Zeus' iron grip, arms tightly secured around his mother's neck. He knew his son, from this very moment, would grow up too fast. James Kennedy's pure soul had been violated.

The descent was hazardous and slow, but progressive.

"Stand back." He warned both, asking them to get away from the view angle of the men coming up the stairs. As some of the enemies were still far, Leon began eliminating them one after the other by either giving them a hole in the brain or one between the eyes. The sharp-shooter proceeded in discarding those closet to him. Savages were climbing the steps, their combat boots loaded and heavy, even a tad squeaky which made his ears cringe.

One, two, three, four. Two more left before they could proceed. The urge to face-palm himself was "uncunning"; it was at times like these he wondered why they even lived on the 8th floor. More bullets flew in the air, piercing through whatever they could. Leon replied with the same phrase: a dialogue of firearms took place once again. Ammunition was limited and so, the ex-rookie ran towards his enemy and engaged a more physical battle.

Headlocks, head twists, kicks and uppercuts. Leon eliminated both within mere seconds: his ability to survive was beyond natural. An inner beast had been summoned.

The same action pattern was applied until they reached the entrance lobby of the building. Blood was scattered at the concierge's bureau and Kennedy regretted the moment he laid his eyes on it. The Organization fugitive continued eliminating those who came in. Their eyes met for a brief second and within a gesture she blinded the fiends. _Flash grenade, her favorite. Pulled that off in Spain too. _The memories of their encounter crossed his hectic mind.

They were off to the basement, the woman in red as their lead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Guardian**

Chapter 15

**Words**: 312

A/N: Wrote this in class since my teacher was practically putting me to sleep.

A simple moment that I enjoyed writing, the ending made me grin like crazy. I was told I did look line the joker for a split second.

Tonight I will be correcting all mistakes on all chapters and updating. Stay tuned for that, hoping you'll have the courage to read some of the chapters you didn't understand.

With love,

_Author_.

* * *

The blinding light gave them the opportunity to flee. Leon and Ada knew this was the only way for them to get a move on. Whatever the Raccoon cop had in mind for the basement, Ada made sure she would catch up quickly to make the sequencing of the upcoming events as fluid as possible.

Being the lead, Ada quickly scanned an eyeful of information given by their current location. Basement. Washing machines, boiler, doors, elevator and parking access sign. The last two of the list gave her what she needed and clarified the idea of Kennedy's plan. She held her gun firmly between her hands and snapped her head twice to the side ordering them to take the lead.

Lisa took the door leading to the parking, the sky eyed boy entangled in her motherly arms. The mens' steps became more vivid. Leon heard their distress along with the heavy load they had to carry. He wanted to wait for the red spy, but seeing the explosive in her hand... He couldn't help but smirk at her idea. Ada returned his expression with a playful purr.

"Better start running, handsome." It had been a while since the last time he had heard her say those words, and he came to remember how much she seemed to adore teasing his poor, tormented soul. _Kennedy, get a grip_. He thought while chewing on the inside of his cheek.

And so, he began moving his feet. But much to his slow reactions, the sound of a tin-can resonated in the basement. Ada had thrown the grenade without giving him enough time to take distance. Leon saw the Asian vixen run towards him, agitating his body, forcing himself through the door. As they both ran side by side; simultaneously the pair jumped down the stairs crashing onto one another. The weapon detonated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guardian**

**Words: **Can't be bothered to count.

**A/N: **Two words. Oh Leon. *facepalm*

Enjoy!

This chapter is desicated to my friend Ed.

And excuse my iphone typos.

Reviews, please? Fank yew.

* * *

She felt deaf. The decibels of the explosion knocked the lights out of her head for a split second, makin her struggle to regain her vision. It was then she felt the heavy weight on her entire body. Leon had fallen on her, his shoulder right over her chest. He began to prop himself up on his elbow only to notice that the distance between them was barely there. James was right, she indeed smelled like flowers and fireworks; actually, more of gun-fire.

Leon stared into her eyes and refused to move, but knew he had to. Ada began pushing him away.

"This isn't the time nor place." She whispered in his ear before moving on.

"And there she goes again. Damn Ada, nasty habit you got there." He said to the air.

Continuing their descent, Lisa waited for them with James right at the first car of the parking. It was a vast area full of vehicles, from the fanciest to the crummiest. This fact made Ada smile.

Leon took advantage of the pursuers' temporary absence to search for the manhole. Once he had found it, he called everyone else to gather around him. Lisa jogged towards him with the boy and was followed by Ada's resonating heels.

The father took his child and stuffed him into Wong's arms. She nodded, having understood what he meant. Lisa's eyes grew worried from the seperation. As if she were empty without James in her grasp.

"Take him down with you. Hurry." Leon pressured. Ada reached for her grapplegun and fired it above their heads. Quickly checking it was secured, she hugged James in one arm telling him to stay as close as he could to her. Leon's eyes softened at the trust his son gave the woman: his boy embraced her with no hesitation. She jumped, her grace flattering even the simple gesture of falling.

Ada's feet met roughly with the ground. She signaled that the ladder of the manhole was half way gone and that they would have to jump from a certain height. Leon nodded, enterring the hole quickly and splashing the waters as he landed.

"Lisa, come on." He called. He heard heavy footsteps from above. He called for his wife again who finally came in but refused to let go of the ladder.

"Acrophobic." The Asian spat staring at Lisa.

Mrs. Kennedy released a grunt obviously peeved at the other woman's remark. Leon reassured his wife and when he caught her, she locked her arms around his neck for a few seconds. Ada's eyes focused on James, avoiding whatever she didn't need to see. Whatever she didn't want to see.

"Where are they?!" A hazed voice asked from above.

Ada Wong began jogging towards darkness with the toddler. Leon tugged at Lisa's hand, using the light of his handgun to guide them. The further they went the better.

While they progressed further in the tunnels, Scott Kennedy couldn't help but notice that Ada's body was so much more soothing to the eye compared to her stick figure in Spain. She had aged finely and in fact, she hadn't aged at all. Noticing her curves was one thing and staring at her ass was another.

Shaking his head several times, he was left amused by his thoughts. She still had the same effect on him every time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Guardian**

**Chapter 17**

**Words: 252**

**A/N: I'm sick )x Dang you fever!**

* * *

Ruthless were the men after them. Not one would cease until they've plucked every single hair of their prey's heads. And Ada clearly did not want a single strand taken away from her. She knew the only way out of the frustrating situation they had was to lose the men by taking ridiculously small, dimly lit paths.

James was staring at Ada and as a naive child, he caught her off guard with the most peculiar question.

"Are you a mommy like my mommy?"

It was raw and fresh to a point where it almost made her realize that she probably missed out by not having a child of her own. Wong told herself that those and these moments with the mini-Leon were to compensate that loss.

"Well, I'm a mommy to a lot of peole. For example, I'm a mommy to your daddy." _Saving his ass everytime_. Her smile was warm yet oozing with cockiness. Looking into the eyes of the child, she saw him radiate with life.  
But before he could answer back, "Though, that's our little secret, okay?" She added.

Kennedy answered his transmitter to find a terrified Hunnigan on the otherside of the line.

"Leon get out of there!" She cried, Ada stopped to listen further. "They've ordered to dispatch B.O.W.s in the sewers!"

Both Kennedy and Wong stiffened at the breaking news. Leon gave Ada his glare of worries as she brought a blank set of eyes to the boy she carried


	18. Chapter 18

Guardian

Chapter 18

The wind current was blistering, having it accentuate the stench held within the waters drenching their feet. The imminent odor propelling from the stained walls and greasy pipes reminded her all too well of an unfortunate encounter. The memory was still alive in her mind, racing with the sole image she was able to salvage of that moment. For the first time, someone bled for her sake that day in the underground research facility: the young Leon Kennedy had saved her life.

The memory became even more flamboyant as anguishing roars resonated, making the cement walls vibrate fearfully. Wong awoke from her brief reverie when small fingers squeezed her shoulders, the sweet face before her was cringing to the gut-knotting sound. The red mystery glared at Leon which allowed her to read the bitter fear leaching on his ghostly tinted face. It all came down to one story. One history. One struggle. The moment was too similar for them to ignore. Raccoon came back to haunt them.

Ada felt blood rush through her veins with a mix of excitement and disgust pulsing under her sweat covered skin. Pausing at her thought, she put James down. Realizing the consequences of dispatched B.O.W.s, she began unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it off of her lean shoulders. A black bustier was exposed along with a repulsive scar across her waist that spoke of a story she kept untold. The boy's parents looked at her in disbelief, not knowing how to interpret such displaced gesture. Rapidly folding the fabric, James eyes disappeared under it making his squirm in Ada's hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lisa couldn't bear any longer the woman touching her son. Kennedy's wife brought a strong hand to the spy's wrist, pulling at it violently forcing Ada to stand up.  
"Don't touch him." The brunette spat at the jade eyed lady.

Wong detached his wife's fingers elegantly from her gloved wrist. Her somewhat rival, obviously was insulted by her smooth action. A cocky tonality radiated from her throat, wanting to make herself crystal clear.

"There are things in this world that are better left unseen." Her paused was poised and collected. "Those _things..._ Are one of them." Making her way back, she picked up the child. "He doesn't deserve to see them."

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to the amazing** Eiji Shinjo**. I simply felt like you'd love the mood in this one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guardian**

**Chapter 19**

**Words: Coun't it for me.**

* * *

Her brown locks motioned themselves as she searched for the origin of the animalistic cries that echoed generously on the goo-covered walls. Leon had told her only so little of his past and of bio-organic weaponry which she always bore some sort of an ungrateful fascination for. And whenever she confronted him about the subject, he would shy away. The brunette remembered a dialogue between them before their boy was even born.

_"Why won't you tell me?" She fiddled with the glass of water in front of her._

_"Honey, I don't feel like talking about it." He replied dryly. _

_"Is it that painful? To the point where you can't even talk about to the very woman you'ved married?" She only stared at the glass even if she felt his eyes tearing her apart. _

_"You don't understand Lisa..." He said in a gentle whisper. Before he could continue her voice cracked._

_"How can I understand? I know nothing and yet here I am wearing this ring." She paused, her breathing was shattered. "Let me help you."_

_"I can't." Was his only answer._

For an instant she asked herself if he has ever noticed how much it hurt her to be constantly brushed aside, left alone to wonder. She has always been left hanging on his unreadable past and for some reason she wasn't given the chance to be the key to that rusty door.

As she speculated, a wave of cold ran through her body at the eye-opening conclusion she came to. Was she a mere replacement to this woman holding her child? A compensation for this Ada who seems so out of his grasp?

She loved her family dearly and no matter what happened, no matter what her place was, she needed to protect them. Even if it meant destroying her very mind for their well deserved peace.

The petrifying roars gave birth to primitive chaos. Her thoughts made her dive into an abyss, drowning her slowly in unconditional sorrow.

"Lisaaaaa!" His voice pierced through her heart as danger swallowed her very presence.


	20. Chapter 20

**Guardian**

Chapter 20

**Words**: 320

**A/N**: So the previous chapter was crummy to my liking (yes I know **Eiji** you still liked it and for that I love you to death, haha!) and was absolutely deprived of author's note. But you probably don't even want any of my author's notes.

I'm simply here to tell you that:

1) Chapter 19 has been modified. Please do give it a read and tell me if it's better (or not).

2) Time to answer reviews!

Since I've already answered most of Eiji's, I'll give other reviews a tad of my time.

_**Shiina Yuki:**_Thank you for reading! Of course I'll continue writing, it's my favorite hobby.

_**Erica**_(Guest): I'm happy you like the story so far. It can actually come as quite a shock for people to see Ada willingly protect a child. I guess I wanted to bring a more human side to her. Let us see what Lisa's fate is to be.

_**Jesse**_: Still addicted to the story? Hope you are somehow. Oh my did I just say that for my own ego? I'm just kidding.

_**Eiji Shinjo**_: I absolutely adore you. I felt like I needed to write that down. Feels like I haven't said it enough.

And this chapter is dedicated to _**Snakethoot**_ a.k.a. my Bruh, my brother, my goofy fellah.

EDIT: HOLY FLUSTERING COW. THIS CHAPTER WAS A CLUSTER OF MISTAKES! FIXED IT. I am so sorry!

* * *

His call for was too late. The licker's sly moves were quick and precise, and they happen to be the least favorite on Leon's B.O.W. list. Not only was their appearance gruesome, but their way of ending lives was quite the gore-show. His heart raced as he saw his wife struggle against its claws, her frail body under its impressive weight. Lisa's dark locks floated on the muddy water, her clothes covered in dirt and blood dripping from the creature's body.

The rictus on the mutant's so-called face was deadly and the way its tongue began closing in on the woman's face was a sign of hunger that would never be eased by any amount of bleeding flesh. He saw her stare at what was before her, trying to tear her eyes off it but couldn't seem to. Her gentle face was drained of color, her eyes were wider than a full moon and her arms bled due to the claws that restrained her every move.

Leon aimed his gun directly at the terror before his beloved. Oddly, the creature seemed to establish a silent dialogue with him. The licker's menacing snarl warned him of his every move, a single wrong gesture can lead his wife to her immediate death. His hands were shaking out of fear; she was the last person he wanted to lose. He knew his heart wandered towards a woman he never could reach, he knew he abused of Lisa's love for him. But he knew that he loved her in his own way. Losing her would be the ultimate sign of his failure as a lover, as a husband and as a man.

The bio-organic weapon growled forcing its victim below to shut her eyes tightly. Ir lifted its brain oozing head as its mouth opened revealing viscous saliva creating bridges between opposing teeth. Kennedy tried to fix his trembling aim, everything but triumphant, blood was spilt.


	21. Chapter 21

**Guardian**

**Chapter 21 **

**Words: Count them! **

**A/N: **I love, love, love this chapter. Don't forget to fave and review. If you don't like it, I'd love to know why.

* * *

Ada always had to contemplate Leon when he hesitated to do the one thing that was actually right: to pull the trigger. Even more so when his very own wife was the pawn on the board. The brunette laid on the ground keeping her body motionless, eyes blank and seemingly lifeless.

The vixen couldn't tell whether Mrs. Kennedy even felt actual fear or if it was just a cluster of emotions she couldn't read. Assumingly, Wong knew she had a tendency to look down on others, being a particularly unreadable being herself. But it bothered her even more not to be able to see past the mind of the woman who married the man she protected for years.

She watched Leon rush to his wife, picking her up gently by the shoulder. His arms spoke of safety and his pained eyes spoke of fear and passion. The mother remained speechlesd as she tried her best to contain her bundle of blooming emotions. Her fragile hands crept up to his locked arms, reassuring him she was alright.

The spy then noticed that this was love she wasn't capable of giving. Passion she wasn't capable of assuming. But Ada knew she was capable of preserving the love they shared even if it meant driving a stake through her forever numb heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**Guardian**

Chapter 22

**Words: **371

**A/N**: Holy mother of the flying cow. Who would've thought I'd reach over 10 reviews. I've never actually noticed until now! I've always used my phone to type all of these and publish, never took the time to actually look at my page. It all came like a big fat burger in my face and man I hate burgers. But THANK YOU! Goodness who would've known short story chapters would make people happy and read. Even freakier, make them want more to read.

_**Albert Wesker**_ (Guest): Yup, your "emotion ridding" program worked wonders with Miss Wong. Stop being classy with those sunglasses, you're making Kennedy jealous.

_**Jesse**_ (Guest): Mixed emotions? D'awww. I don't even know how you'll feel further in the story. Dx

_**Eiji Shinjo**_: Never, ever, try that again with Wong. Haha!

Not the best chapter, but I guess it can't be better anyway. *sigh*

* * *

There were a few things about women he never understood. Running with them and occasionally shooting behind them oddly gave him time to realize that they seemed to be quite destructive creatures towards each other. The tension that built up between his wife and the woman of his dreams was enough to make the sewers collapse on them. Of course, he knew he was partially to blame. Leon always mingled with women whether he asked for it or not. And most of the time, he didn't ask.

The blond had an urge to kick his own ass because of his very unclear mind. How did he ever manage to love two very different women? An ordinary secretary that used to work for his friend Joe, down at the national archives department and one of the most unnerving women on the planet who played with guns more than boys ever would in videos games. _Way to go, Kennedy._ He inaudibly said, aiming for the meaty licker on the ceiling. A pair of sturdy heels came to an abrupt halt, her slender arm shooting the grapnel, almost scraping Leon's face off. The butterfly had aimed for what was supposed to be a lunging mutation of the T-virus. He noticed her tongue flick on her lower-lip amusingly.

As much as his worries extended to his wife's injuries due to the attack that occurred minutes ago, he couldn't help but compare both in his special way.

Ada Wong never openly showed him true affection, not even in their personal encounters before the oppositions in Eastern Slav Republic. And yet, here she was with him, with his son. As for Lisa... She had always been the gentle side of their marriage with her beautiful smile and caring nature. And no matter how much he had internally made her suffer with his stubborn will to keep all his problems to himself, she never left him and swore she never would.

There were just a few things he would never understand about women and most of all why they've kept up with him. Halting to aim at the coursing fiend, breathe steady and eyes sharp, a smirk poked his cheek.

"Women." He muttered.

The Silver Ghost pierced the flesh eating experiment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Guardian**

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: Enjoy my darlings!**

* * *

Bullets came short. The group decided to stay in the dark, but they knew hiding wasn't the most elborate option there was. One similarity lickers had with dogs was their enhanced power to detect scentless beings or things. At least, those scentless to human at a certain distance. Leon had observed this in Raccoon City and during his little "vacation" with Svetlana Belakova and Sasha Kozachenko.

Racing in the dark waters, feet heaving and soaked, their struggle was beyond the usual with the presence of two unarmed civilians. Let alone one of them to be a mere child. Lisa as the lead, squeezed one of her arms to numb the pain of her gashes. Ada was right behind yielding James despite her lack of stamina due to the weight. The R.P.D. cop-for-a-day covered them with the poor number of rounds for their fate.

He noticed Ada lose her speed progressively and hoped she would hold up until they were able to lose the last three demons on their tails. He caught up with the spy and gave her a boost by laying his palm on her lower back. Her jade eyes said thank you before shockingly disappearing before his.

She and the boy were dragged in the waters to the opposite direction, dropping her grapnel out of surprise. A bloody tongue emprisoned Wong's leather ankle. Scott Kennedy saw her wrap her arms around James, protecting his face and small body at all costs.

In chaotic harmony, both parents shouted their baby boy's name . With fear of seeing both victims devoured, Leon ran after them panting his life out. The bio-organic weapon opened its mouth wider, exposing its fierce knife-like denture.

"Leon!" A familiar voice called, stopping him in his tracks. The woman in red was inches from being devoured and gunshots echoed through the unconventional surrounding, leaving much needed holes through the flesh-eater's corpse.

And there she was in all her might: the Tall Oaks agent with her pistol in hand. A couple of agents came along eliminating the other burdens.

In disbelief he remained wordless. In a questioning tone his lips motioned her name.

"Helena?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Guardian**

**Chapter 24**

**A/N: **This is longer than most of the chapters but I felt it was necessary. Enjoy amigos.

Review and follow!

* * *

Helena Harper put her gun down once she was sure none of the lickers would ever move again. Hearing Leon's questioning voice made her jog closer to them. The brown haired woman couldn't help but notice the hell they've gone through and she remarked intricately the woman clad in red. Harper remembered her perfectly, remembered the way the vixen shot Deborah as she was breaking through her chrysalide and remembered the pained look on her partner's face in Koocheng when she left without a goodbye after dragging Simmons towards death.

Ada Wong seemed miserable before her eyes, laying in gunk and mud-waters with a child in hand. Leon knelt beside the Chinese to help her and his son up. Lisa followed, her brown locks drastically dancing to her agitated motion. Helena noticed the long haired brunette rip the child out of the spy's grasp, touching him everywhere to see if he was alright. The very moment the mother was about to tug off Ada's shirt from James' eyes, the Asian's gloved hand stopped Lady Kennedy's: Leon caught between the gestures of both women.

"Not a single child deserves seeing this." Ada coughed out, staring at Leon's stunned wife. Leon squeezed Lisa's hand, begging her to comply before embracing his family carefully. Harper observed Ada stare at the family's affection. Helena thought Leon cared for Ada, that he would find her and keep her. But beyond all odds, he began a family of his own to move on and forget the pain of losing the woman in red every time they met.

Her transmitter rang to find Hunnigan on the line.

"Helena, what's the situation?" Ingrid's quirky voice demanded.

"We were able to secure the perimeter and have collected Leon and his family. The rest of the team took care of the armed threats above." Helena answered. The ash blond man came

closer to the transmitter giving Hunnigan a quick nod.

"Thank god Leon you're alright." The government specialist sigh in relief.

"Could be better Hunnigan, could be better. Mind explaining me why this seems like a family reunion?" Leon smirked looking at Harper who returned his cocky gesture.

"Helena Harper insisted to lead the operation after hearing your name in the commotion. We both thought that maybe a familiar face would've been something better that having G.I.s all over the area."

Wong got on her feet, wiping her filthy face and body with her bare hands. After releasing her face from the grip of gunk, she took a few steps, stepping on a B.O.W.'s head.

"We need to get you somewhere safe Leon." The black haired woman silenced herself briefly.

"Looks like the government's giving us quite the tempting option." Her sultry melody sang.

Not knowing how or why the Asian was even with his family, Helena nodded

at the words that were said. Ingrid began questioning them about Ada's presence. But before any answers were given, Harper insisted they pickup that topic later on.

"Leon, let's get you all out of here. We can talk once we get to Head Quarters." The female government agent offered, helping up Lisa and James.

As they all began to move out to the exit, Ada Wong seemed reluctant to follow them. Her motionless feet worried Leon. From the corner of her eye, Helena watched the two kindred souls reassure each other, promising the future would be better. Leon's begging eyes, evidently showed his undying passion for the red spy. She saw a spark between them that seemed to have stayed in the shadows for too long.


	25. Chapter 25

**Guardian **

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: **

**_murasen_**: I hope you were able to sleep. . And thank you so much for your kind words. I'll be happy to update as much as I can for you!

_**Jesse**_: Looks like you've guessed Helena's role somehow. I won't reveal anything just yet, but you're right. She does ship Leon and Ada. ;)

_**Mio Nomnom**_: I couldn't find anyone more adequate to save Leon's ass this time. So told myself migth as well be Helena. I don't know how to insert other characters like Claire or Angela since I have no clue where they are or what they are doing!

_**Albert Wesker (Guest)**_: Yes, looks like Kennedy has many more lives than a cat would ever have. Observe from the shadows and you will see things that might some to your liking.

* * *

At H.Q. Ingrid kept her calm seeing the ravaged team arrive. A wounded Mrs. Kennedy, a tired Mr. Kennedy, a troubled Miss Harper; and an unbelievably filthy Ada Wong and James Kennedy. Hunnigan sighed for what seemed like the 100th time for the past 10 minutes or so. The wounded was sent to the medical sector for special care.

Ada decided to take James for a shower in their facility, teasing Leon, telling him she would try and not disappear with his son. As for the rest, the only thing they could do was sit in the the communicator's bureau with brewed coffee.

"Did you give it back to her?" Helena broke the silence looking down at Leon who was seated in front of her.

A little baffled by the sudden interrogation, he sat up bringing his elbows on his on his knees with both of his hands covering his mouth. His pale blue eyes peered her face calmly, looking for an adequate reply to her question.

"Can't believe you remembered." He whispered. "She doesn't want any of her stuff back. It's been years."

Helena smiled and Ingrid caught up with the topic. Hunnigan smiled at the male kindly sitting beside him.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Ingrid's hand rubbed Leon's shoulder. She was one of the few people who was able to gain Leon's trust. She just rubbed off on him so quickly.

"That's right." Helena's lips curving in to a joyful expression.

Obviously, Leon's face expressed nothing but confusion. He shot wide eyes to both women, questioning them one after the other. He broke out a sudden smile of surrender, ruffling his ever so messy golden strands. Hunnigan and Harper found themselves calmly giggling at him. The mockery was sweet and insightful.

One word. One answer. One fact.

"Women." He said playfully.


	26. Chapter 26

**Guardian**

Chapter 26

**A/N:** Here's another for you all, because I wuffles you guys to death and bits.  
Hope you enjoyed this cute little chapter that made me smile like some douche in the train.

* * *

The Asian carried the boy under the shower, her body soaked. Her skin glistened under the rapid drops, filth slowly trickling off of her. Fine fingers ran through the boy's hair making sure she got rid of the mud that had dried on them. He couldn't stop himself from giggling due to the sensation he felt as the sprinkle of fine cristals caressed his porcelain skin.

James let out a small delighted squeal, facing her with a illuminated grin.  
"It's tickly!" He placed his slapped his small hands on her chest.

Ada laughed at the adorable sight before her. She poked his cheeky, making the little one wince delightedly at her soft touch. Putting him down, she picked up the shampoo and began rubbing some of it in the boy's locks. Crouched down, his face was between her forearms mechanically working to get him clean.

"You know Angel," James said slowly with his eyes closed to avoid the stinging sensation of the product. "You remind me of Mama so much!" He chirped at Ada, placing his small paws on her face.

Astonished yet unfeigned, she began rinsing his hair. "Really? Why so?"

"Because, you act just like Mama." The boy opened his eyes, exposing the big blue sky clouded by his wet lashes. "Mama's gentle, kind, takes showers and bathes with me. She's also pretty and loves Daddy lots!" Wong simply continued, this time washing her own hair. Her heart stopped at his statement.  
Little Kennedy saw right through her.

"You're right." She stared down at him, picking him back up in her embrace. A child's body was odd, she told herself. It was petite and harmless, fragile and calming. James smelled like sugar and roses, with a hint of morning dew. In fact, she told herself children were even better than perfume. "Can you keep a secret little man?"

The blue eyed bundle of joy nodded, staring into her eyes attentively. Ada was surprised at her mother like temperament which seemed to fascinate him.

"I'm almost like your mother, but unlike most mothers I guard the entire family. Your family. I guard you, your daddy and your mother." Ada thanked the water for masking her almost falling tears.  
Her voice trembled in awe at the boy's affection for he_r._  
"I'm your guardian." I_t's all I'll ever be. And I'm happ_y. "I keep everyone's nightmares away!" Ada faked a content face.

Wrapping themselves dry, she cuddled the fragile life in her embrace, chin on his head and eyes closed in peace.


	27. Chapter 27

**Guardian**

Chapter 27

_**A/N**_: Here's a long once since I might not be able to update within the rest of the week due to health problems and the hospital .  
Promise I'll try, since I luff you all.

P.S. Don't kill me for the typos, I didn't have my glasses on .

* * *

Ada came out with a clean James in clothes that were way too big for him. In fact, he only wore one piece of clothing which was a tremendously long women's t-shirt. He stumbled on his feet running towards his Daddy but instead being caught by his "Aunt _Hunny_". The jade eyed feline placed a hand on her swaying hips, moving to the rhythm of her tenacious heels. Each step was remarkable and elegant, sending shivers done the man's spine.

Leon always knew women in slacks, dress-shirts and black vests were the ones that always had him staring. With her hair slicked back, for the first time he saw her face entirely, without any of her strands getting in the way of such a tempting sight. He caught a glimpse of her bitchy smirk before she turned her back on them to pour out some coffee into the remaining mug on the small table. He listened intently to the stream of cafein running from the dispenser's nuzzle.

Their eyes met only to entertain his two friends along his side, observing their every pseudo-intimate move. Like Ada once teased him during their only night out together _it's like having sex through eyes_. Her green eyes scrutinized the area, a simple habit he knew she had developed through the years of having the undead leaping at them. Silence shattered at her intoxicating chant.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing these." Her hands running up and down the clothes she pulled out of the lockers. "They're pretty soothing for a change."

"Of course not." Hunnigan replied politely with an expression as unreadable as Ada's. "Miss Wong, if I'm not mistaken?" Ingrid stood up, gliding her glasses back up her nose bridge and sleeking her perfect bun.

"If that's who you want me to be." The coy tonality in her voice was daring the communicator to go beyond her tolerance. Hunnigan nodded, evidently assuming it was in fact the spy who had tagged along his side during the Las Plagas mission, during the run with Buddy and the fairly recent C-Virus outbreak. Leon was once told that Ingrid tried her best tracking the spy down and despite her usually impressive scavenging, nothing was to be found. She even tried going through any information they had on Albert Wesker, her profile remained invisible to the ordinary eye.

"Right. If you would have a moment within the next morning Miss Wong, having warned my officials we would at least like them to be more aware of your presence within government grounds." The formality of the tan woman with glasses was almost painful to Leon's ears. _What happened to the nagging, sort-of annoying Hunnigan?_ He brought his palm to his face, making Helena snicker at his so-called frustration.

The Chinese placed her mug on the table on which she leaned; she pushed herself of with the tips of her fingers taking a step closer to the woman questioning her. "Hoping there would be great wine then." A rather sarcastic smile pursed Ada's lips. He felt Hunnigan give up on squeezing anything further from his mystery woman. He was once told that if he couldn't squeeze anything out of her, if Wesker wasn't able to, then no one should bother trying. His perseverance began to impress his own persona. The felt felt her emerald orbs around him, observing him while she took a few steps closer to his perimeter.

"Is she alright?" Her voice seemed to have softened as each word was ejected from her sensual mouth.

"Could be better." He mindlessly blurted out not knowing how to engage a conversation with her. Helena stepped away from them, giving Leon a quick wave of goodbye. As she passed behind the vixen, she inaudibly mouthed "Go get her Tiger" to a suddenly blushing Scott Kennedy. The communicator picked up the sleepy child and decided to leave with the female agent. The door shut behind them creating a glim aura within the room. It wasn't tension, nor frustration. But a strong familiarity, a lingering intimacy they've barely had all along their games of cat and mouse.

"Isn't it time you've done some explaining?" He huffed coolly as he stuffed his back on the couch in attempt to loosen up even if it was only a bit. Leon let one of his arms dangle on the header of the seats, waiting for clear information to slip from her tongue instead of the usually fortune cookie.

Before he had time to realize how close she was to him, having the most brain-wrecking angle on her braless cleavage Leon gulped nervously. She lowered herself right in front of him, hands on her hips. _Weird, she almost seems cheeky. Just like Lisa when she's about to kill m_e.

"Think you can handle it?" Wong cooed as a serpent would do. The ex-rookie propped his elbows on his knees, placing his jaw on the pair of sturdy palms he partly opened.

"Try me." Temptation coated each word.


	28. Chapter 28

**Guardian**

Chapter 28

**A/N**: Thank you wifi in the hospital. Woot!

This has to be my favourite chapter. I love it so much I'm not even ashamed to say I like the very chapter I wrote myself.

Don't forget to review and share this to the world for complete global saturation... Whoops.

* * *

Distance was something they both had to keep, mostly at times like these. Being at proximity of each other was something they deemed deadly and blissful. It was a live oxymora. He was the blistering day and she was the devouring night; when one would leave the other would come creating a vicious circle they couldn't ever be saved from. And this was all because of her conniving tendency to turn to dust and his incompetence to ask.

"Let's play a game handsome." Ada crossed her arms and her fingers tapped on her elbows one by one.  
"One word. One answer." She slyly continued, loving the peeved expression his face bore.

"Okay." His husky voice replied.  
"Sniper." He shot at her.

"Me."

"Victim."

"You." Her honestly was more than just painful.

"Why?" Leon's eyes dove in hers, defying her queen temperament.

"Orders." The spy began looking at her perfectly filed nails. She couldn't bare looking at him for too long.

"Pursuers." Ada saw he was eager to know, he was uncomfortable on the couch and seemed to have this urge to get up and explode.

"The Organization." Her coo was insufficient.

"Employer." He finally got up to his feet, moving towards her.

"Wesker." She spread her fingers to catch a better view of her slim fingers and fine manicure.

"Really?" He asked tilting his head in doubt.

"Yes."

"Enemy."

"Wesker." Leon shook his head and brought his fingers to massage his nose bridge. Ada Wong knew this was the one trait of her's that really gets his blood boiling: speaking in puzzles.

Suddenly, his face got closer to her own. She saw every detail, every mark on his face. She came to notice how much of a good looking father he actually looked. Her lips curled up to a smirk. His hand remained on the table behind her, inches from her slim ones.  
Wong felt his breathe on her, he was uneasy.

"Angel."

"Guardian."


	29. Chapter 29

He had this need to get closer and close the gap between them. The moment was almost perfect, it would taste sweet and convincing to his feeble mind. His fingers grazed hers tenderly, and even at the most microscopic touch did he feel the velvet of her pearly skin.

He couldn't help but notice the different colors her eyes had. He always had thought of them to be the greenest of greens, when it actually had tinges of brown, chestnut and dull grey. Feline. It was the one word that fit her glare so much.

Her breathe hitched pleasingly when he finally placed his hands over her's, making him smirk at her. He remembered the way she "died" in Raccoon and remembered the way she said goodbye to him. From that moment he knew she had his heart in the burning facility. September 1998, it his worst and most precious day ever.

The distance was progressively smaller, knotting the pit of his stomach. He was never good with women, but it was only around her that he felt like he wouldn't be able to handle whatever she was to give. Her berry tinter lips were only centimeters apart and breathing was a stable as a cat's, her face was terribly neutral and it bothered the very soul out of him not to be able to tell what she thought of his this very instant.

He felt her fingers grab his collar and his mind was racing. Leon swallowed and before he knew it her lips were on the corner of his, engaging him in a partial kiss. The ashen haired man was surprised, he didn't understand why she "kissed" him and he understood even less why Ada had only placed her peck on one side of his mouth. _She's such a tease, I almost hate her._ He told himself as he attempted to contain his childish excitement and manly frustration.

As Wong left her lips at the tips of his, touching lightly, she broke a femme fatale smile. He felt her smile on him, he felt her lips move, she felt her fingers tug harder on his collar.

"Too close Leon." She paused releasing his shirt. "Is this where we pick up from where we last started?" Her smile grew wider. He then remembered that night month before Slav Republic. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Ah." He said, wordless as ever. He staggered backwards at her advance. She brought her lips close to his ears.

"So cute." The vixen whispered provoking Kennedy's head to snap and get a better look at her victorious face.


	30. Chapter 30

**Guardian**

**Chapter 30**

**Author's note:**

I'm so bored in the hospital guys. I just read an entire book: Kafka's _**Metamorphose**_.

And for everyone: Yes, yes I am such an evil tease with the last chapter.

* * *

Ada forced Leon to take a shower and get some rest. She knew he needed it more than anyone at H.Q. She told him "Shower and sleep" pointing her finger towards the showers. Obviously frustrated by their blissful physical contact, he removed himself from her sight and was reassured when she heard the water run.

Her hips moved side to side as she catwalked down the hall of the medical facility searching for Mrs. Kennedy's room. Her knuckles lightly hit the door and a fragile "Yes" was heard from the inside.

"How are you feeling?" Ada asked the brunette on the bed. Her arms were covered in bandages and bruises were drawn on parts of her slowly heaving chest. It hit the spy all of the sudden: Lisa was in fact a stunning woman and she wasn't surprised as to why Leon chose her despite of his radiating feelings for herself.

"Like a million bucks." The woman said joking, trying to get herself up. Wong dismissed her polite will and asked her to stay as she was.

The Raccoon survivor sat down on the sole vacant chair, crossing her endless limbs one over the other. The silence that was born was thick and nerve-wrecking. Ada swore Lisa was about to bark at her, but instead a sigh resonated in the room.

"Thank you." Lisa said tiredly.

"For what?" The red spy asked, titing her head to side only to be followed by her shining, dark strands.

"For helping us. For saving us." Kennedy propped herself up on her elbow despite the pain. Her wounds poorly bled through the bandages, but still, they bled.

"I would never know how I can return the favor." The brunette paused and sat up straight. She then tucked a strand of curls behind her ear.

"And... I'm sorry."

The jade eyed Chinese only nodded, and internally bowed to the mother before her. She tried her best apologizing and being amiable even if Ada saw the lack of trust she still wore in her eyes.

The vixen stood up and ran a hand through her short and damp hair. She pushed the chair aside and began walking away. Her back to Lisa, she let out her only request.

"There is one way for you to return the favor." Looking over her shoulder, she caught the now laying woman from the corner of her eye.

"Take care of him." And with those words she continued for the door.

"Forever." Lisa Kennedy whispered.

Ada's invisible smile radiated with satisfaction, closing the door behind her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Guardian**

Chapter 31

**A/N**: Don't kill me! I'm out of the hospital as of now and I decided that's it's about I stop being mean and update. Still love me my darlings?

**_To Eiji Shinjo, murasen and Yamiga_**: I can't reveal much of what Ada really feels as of now or it'll ruin the story. But if it helps, the only thing I can really say is that I can't ever imagine Leon and Ada being together, forever, like in story books. I hope you won't be disappointed for what I have planned.

_**bhernandez02897**_: I'm happy you like the story so far! Thank you for reading it! This chapter is for you since you asked in such a cute way for an update.

* * *

Ada found herself on the rim of one of the head quarter's windows, admiring the setting sun. She couldn't do much; being under surveillance had put her in a tight situation. She needed air, she needed noise and she needed space.  
Reminiscing the past, the spy couldn't help but smile.

Despite all the bloodshed she had given birth to, and despite the wicked man she worked alongside with for many, many years... She was thankful she had lived it all. _Ada Wong would never be where she was now_, she told herself while contemplating her efforts.

He was safe; he had a beautiful wife and a lively, healthy boy. She was proud to witness the fruit of her own efforts. Seeds she had sown in the field with her gun and sneaky games have brought back to life the man who partly lost his soul during that fateful day in the city of the dead.

From her thigh, she unclasped her grapnel and stared at it, observing every inch of it. How long has it been since she's received it? The very moment she laid her fingers on its trigger, Ada knew she would be taking responsibility she would never be able to heave off of her shoulders. She remembered the man who provided for her for the longest time until his death: the very man who presented her with her now priceless weapon.

Memories flooded her mind, and despite all the madness she had gone through... She wished she could've saved the one colleague that occasionally made her laugh, that made her smirk far more than most people around her. And even if it wasn't anything personal, she knew he had his place in her life. Ignoring his death was something she had come to accept within seconds. Remembering their unscrupulous jokes and plans were another.

Bringing her weapon out of the frame, catching city lights on its metallic artistry, her whispers to him were regretful.

"It looks like we'll end up the same way after all." She cooed, her sultry voice spreading through the evening breeze.  
"Whether it's death by power or death by treachery, we're both bound to die by our own foolishness." Her jade eyes looked down at the gun, her grasp tightening.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save what was left of your humanity Albert." Wong then knew that failing to save those who somehow mattered wasn't an option.  
"One last mission…" Her voice cracked at the statement. Separation was on its way and Ada knew better than anyone else that once she would've succeeded, she would have to stay away. They would have to be apart, and his eventual love for her would wither with time.

Fright crept up her neck, enlacing it slyly. The great Ada Wong was to carry the burden of her love alone.


	32. Chapter 32

**Guardian **

Chapter 32

A/N: I felt awful writing this :( Sniffles.

* * *

Leon sat by his sleeping wife. Tormented by her scars and weak appearance, he had no one to blame but himself. As he was torn between both women, little did he notice of Lisa's suffering through out of those hours of fleeing. Actually, he only came to realize the way she suffered from his seemingly unrequited love for Ada. Through out all these years, the presence of Ada's belongings in his married household must have driven her crazy. And yet she managed to stay calm up until a few nights ago.

As he thought of the box, he ramaged his clean pants hoping he hadn't misplaced the piece of jewelry the spy had given him. Was his love certainly unrequited to a point that she would watch over him? His family? He knew something was there, he just wasn't sure about what exactly was there between them. After all, it started with a kiss as a symbolism of a return of a favor. Not to mention in an underground research facility that screamed hell. Leon "tsked" at the memory. The irony was simply too uncanny.

The Butterfly in his hand, shone bright under the glim lights of the medical room. Leon began wondering why she loved butterflies so much. Was ir because it resembled her? Assuming this would be the right answer, he began asking himselves questions as to how she resembled butterflies.

Was she just like one? Fragile, elegant, lively and colorful? Elegance was a certainty. The only part he doubted was fragile aspect. The ashen blond man wished that underneath the mask he knew she wore, would be a type of fragility that embodies her very humanity. Something that would put forward her place as a woman, and a simply as a woman in society. Not a spy, not an assassin, not a thief, but as a woman he would've probably courted in a pub during a night's out with friends.

He got up and noticed Lisa staring at him for what seemed to be quite a while already. She saw her husband contemplate the piece of jewelry with such attention that obviously her face conveyed pity towards him. Leon looked at her with a crooked and subtle smile, stroking her hair gently. How could he make such a wonderful being suffer? Did he really deserve the patience of such a woman, who held on to him and gave birth ti the new apple of his eye? How could she have brought up James without hating him for loving another?

The hurt on his face, softened Lisa's eyes even further. Her pale hand reached out for his and politely stopped him from carressing her hair. He felt her tug at his calloused one, putting the back of it against her bruised cheek. Lisa Kennedy closed her eyes, long brown lashes kissing her cheeks.

"No matter what you do, no matter who you choose," a pause was followed by a squeeze to his hand, "you have your place with us." Leon's eyes widened at her acceptance.

"We're your family. And whatever your choices are, whoever you may love, we will respect that." Her words made Leon's knees weak, leading him to sit back down with his hand never leaving her.

"Lisa, I-" Before given the time to finish, the brunette hushed him.

Motioning for him to get closer, her hand reached for the back of his neck rubbing it gently.

"It's okay. James and I will always be here for you. Follow your heart, for us and for yourself." Follow my heart, he thought in awe.

"There will always be our home for you. We would never ask for another husband nor father. Never."

His walls shattered, eyes watery. Was she letting him go? Was she willingly giving him the chance to love Ada

Wong? Leon nodded, kissed her hand and began making his way to the door.

"Leon, don't let anyone take your happiness away." She whispered lastly, before turning her back on him on the bed.

At those very words, he knew he didn't deserve so much love. His heart shattered to a million tears.


	33. Chapter 33

**Guardian**

Chapter 33

**A/N: BIG FAT UPDATE THAT MAY BE FULL OF TYPOS AND MISTAKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **I promise to fix it later.

_**murasen**_: I'm glad you've come to like Lisa so far. I'm thinking of making a comic out of this, but I lack the time. But I have been drawing scenes of my fic!

_**IZINA015**_: You made my heart melt with that review!

_**Eiji Shinjo**_: You'll see. We all know Leon isn't the type to abandon anyone, ever. Obviously, Leon does love his wife a lot. If not, he wouldn't be Leon at all. The guy has a big heart and seems to have enough appreciation for the world.

_**Kiss-a-rose**_: Hello! Thank you for reading my story and I'm glad you like the way I portray Leon and Ada. Both aren't so easy to write out since they have pretty hidden personalities we aren't able to discover very much. I'd like Capcom to develop them actually.

Hope you enjoy it! And dun, dun, dun...

* * *

The next day was their most fructuous. Ada had grown bored of the facility and would occasionally snatch files here and there to muse at their content.  
And now, she wasn't where they needed her.

They all sat down in the conference room, leaving Lisa behind in the medical room to sleep. Hunnigan briefed Leon of the officials before his very eyes and Helena simply nodded to everything the spectacle wearing woman said.

"Mr. Kennedy, we have heard everything about you from Adam. May God let his soul rest in peace." One of the officials mumbled, clearly getting on Leon's nerves.

"Sir." Leon replied flatly.

"We are willing to put you and your family under government protection, in the best conditions possible."

Kennedy nodded, his stern signature glare bearing a hole in their heads. Leon was never one to appreciate the men around him in the CIA or in the government generally. He almost always got peeved and frustrated each time they opened their mouths. But he knew his politeness was much needed, he wanted his family safe and protected. They needed protection he couldn't give alone.

"But before, we would like to have more information about this woman. This Ada Wong." The man beside the agent said, dropping the files he had in hand about the woman.

Helena shot Leon a worried look hoping nothing bad was in store for Ada. The young agent knew that Leon would lose his calm if anything were to happen to the spy, whether it is in fairness or not.

"So where is Miss Wong?" The man asked once again, obtaining the approving head gestures of the other tight suited old men.

Ingrid, Helena and Leon all exchanged glares probably asking each of themselves the exact same question. _Where the hell is she anyway?_

"Well?" One of the other men asked, impatience seeping its way out to their ears.

Ingrid stood up, smoothing her pencil skirt with both of her perfectly manicured hands.  
"She-" Hunnigan suddenly stopped and all of them turned their heads towards the opening main door.

The butterfly appeared flawlessly, in a tight wine dress perfected with fit long sleeves. Her endless limbs were exposed for the mid of her thigh all the way down and her hips swayed as she got closer to the empty seat on Leon's right. Her stilettos were vertiginous and each time they hit the ground, everyman in the room drowned in hypnosis. The one detail that had the high-ups smiling perversely was the widely open back that plunged all the way down, stopping inches above her tail-bone.

Ada sat down beside him and pursed a smile having hinted his nervous gulp.

"Looks someone went shopping." Leon muttered, eyeing the vixen from the side, his elbow propped on his seat's armrest.

"What did you except?" She asked her voice cocky.

"Miss Wong I presume?" The man seated to Leon asked as seductively as he could.

"Yes. A pleasure to meet you gentlemen." Her lips spat elegantly.

The conversation was tense but useful, and somehow Leon noticed that Ada began as an understanding personage, willing to answer most of their questions in her own personal way. Her answers stayed vague and malicious but they were more content worthy than the usual enigmas she would use against Kennedy's patience only to get his childish face of defeat.

But the further the conversation developed the less participation Ada delivered. When it came to talking about the person who had taken over The Organization, she seemed uneasy. Squirming in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs, Ada Wong would puff light sighs as the questioning was troubling. Under the table, Kennedy caught her fingers and gave them a light squeezed. His touch begged for compliance and understanding, he begged for cooperation even if it was only for a few more minutes.

"Miss Wong, would you mind telling us at least the name of your now predator-employer?" The ex-rookie noticed her bite the inside of her cheek and then blow out the fine strands of hair bothering her sight. Leon entangled his fingers in hers, pleading for this one answer. He needed to protect her, he promised he won't let anyone take his happiness away and she was a part of it.

"Wesker." She said without doubt. Leon shot his head to her, directly looking at her in disbelief. _How could she play games any further? _He asked himself with the renewing urge for a facepalm. The officials along with Ingrid Hunnigan almost fell out of their seats either due to fear of the comeback of the T-Virus, Uroboros carrying madman or because they thought she was mocking them.

The blue eyed Raccoon cop felt her fingers escape his like air and saw her straighten her foxy expression to one that a robot would wear. "His name is Wesker. Alex Wesker."

* * *

Cliffhanger. Don't kill me. *runs for her life*


	34. Chapter 34

**Guardian**

Chapter 34

**A/N**: WHAT? 101 reviews?!

*Author faints dramatically on the kitchen counter*

Oh my flying marshmallows! When did this happen? I really stink at tracking down my reviews, I generally use my phone to publish so I barely pay attention to them. Using the computer just made my little Asian eyes jolt out. Thank you everyone!

_**Jesse**_: Tell me if it's comfortable hugging my story. You're adorable!

_**Eiji Shinjo**_: I'm sending you a huge pack of tissues just in case you continue drooling! Touché, it was indeed a slight reference to the scene between Albert Wesker and Ozwell E. Spencer in RE5. Good job remembering. Ada's entrance always needs panache! If not, it wouldn't be Ada at all.

_**murasen**_: Happy you enjoyed the fluff. Hehe. Was hesitating to put it in the last chapter.  
I'd like to show you my works, but none of them are done. Patience is a vertue.  
And sadly, as much as I'd love to own Alex Wesker... I don't. I suggest you google him for more details. I'm just here to give a shot at protraying him.

_**toshiroluva1424**_: I'm sorry I wasn't able to update twice! But I'm sure the length conpensated the lack of updates! Thank you for bearing with me my friend. *eats cookies*

_**Yamiga**_: *gasp* Oh no! Have I turned Leon into an annoying man? I'll try to get more stuff out of him soon.  
I feel sorry for Lisa too (even if I am the evil mind between this story, somehow I end up toturing her poor soul).

_**Shiina Yuki**_: Don't let your heart break just yet! This story is far from finished!

Enjoy my darlings! Oh and guess what? I sent a portrait I made to D.C. Douglas (I loved drawing his face) who is the voice actor of Wesker in RE5. He received it and shared it! I was thrilled since I do love the way he communicates with his fans.

Don't forget to review and fave if you're a new reader!

With love,

_Author _

* * *

"His name is Wesker. Alex Wesker." Ada looked at Leon giving him a reassuring nod that she was saying the truth; for once he was able to taste her sincerity.

"How is this possible? Don't tell me that the madman began sprouting relatives across the globe even after his death!" One of the officials cried in frustration. Ada stood up attracting Leon's attention. The woman in red began walking around the table, her arms crossed below her chest.

"Albert Wesker, born in year 1960 was part of a project that began in the early 1950s." All ears were for her, listening with great intent.  
"Ozwell E. Spencer, founder of Umbrella Corporation, planned to create a so-called superior race of high intellectual capacity and a sturdy and stated steady genetically pattern." Leon's brows furrowed, greatly disturbed by the story her tongue unveiled.  
"Project W, more specifically, the Wesker children." Ada stayed by the window staring out, reminiscing the time she had gotten to know all of the information. She remembered Alex's menacing voice in her head.  
"Twelve children born from genetic manipulation, giving birth to a family under Project W, all surnamed Wesker by Spencer himself." Ada repeated his words faithfully.  
"Albert Wesker was one of them, considered as one of the brightest among the batch. But second to another." Leon then looked at everyone and caught a glimpse of a confused Hunnigan.

"Alex Wesker." He stated, slightly surprised by what he was learning.

The Asian nodded while continuing her march around the room, making all of those in it uncomfortable.

"The Organization was first founded by Albert after his escape from Raccoon City. And conducted further research in viral domains and participated in the black market." All of the officials began looking at her in a suspicious manner, driving Leon alert.

Ada knew she was putting herself at risk but for once, she wasn't the center of her attention. As egotistical she claimed herself to be, when some things are of great matter, her ego knew how to hide in the pit of her stomach.  
"In which, _many, many, many,_different people make money." Ada said the word "many" stopping behind each "honorable" man, implying their dark secret. Her smirk was like acid to them and she knew the consequences of her act.

"Miss Wong, as much as the information you are giving may sound interesting…" The man seated next to Kennedy fixed his tie and sat up rigidly. "We are most interested in eliminating any threat to Agent Kennedy and his family." The old man paused, clasping his hands together with his elbows on the rim of the table.

"You are currently under government property and custody. We are all here to send you, Agent Harper and Agent Kennedy to eliminate this Alex Wesker who seems to be quite a threat. In exchange-"

"You shall provide ideal living conditions for the Kennedys, as well as protection and necessities at all costs. Without any of these, my participation won't be there; which leaves you in a rat-hole, free to search for Wesker as long as you'd like." She stated such as a mistress would do to her dogs.

"Fair enough. But donnot expect us to release you after all you've done throughout the years."

"Oh my, it looks like you really do like me then." Ada purred, making her way to Leon's side.

The perverted men laughed at her statement which brought a rather daring smile with her brow shooting up. At some point she felt like the Godfather and on the other she felt like a subject of the Godfather. The room was slowly emptied, Hunnigan escorting her superiors out of the door and was followed by Helena who once again gave Leon an insightful glare, asking him to harness the occasion he had with the spy. He and Ada stood in the room, the spy's arms never leaving their crossed position. Kennedy looked down at his shoes and ashen locks brushing his nose bridge gently as he contemplated the shadows of their figures splattered on the floor. He peaked at her from the corner of his eye only to find her staring right at him. Leon felt his heart drop and so, he began straightening his posture.

"Looks like you're pretty serious about keeping my family alive." Lightly scoffing, he turned to face her. "I'm impressed. You're generally the type to save my ass but leave me in another possible shitty situation."

"Careful handsome, I might just change my mind." The foxy lady sat on the table, crossing her pearly tinted legs and leaned on her palms.

"You do know this can potentially harm you?" He questioned her emotionlessly.

"Funny, you should have gotten used to that by now." Her smirk was thrilling, exciting, and unbearable.

"Hmph. Guess you're right about that one." Out of the blue, Leon began rubbing his nose bridge with his index and thumb. He inhaled heavily to evacuate all the emotions that had settled down. He had a bad feeling for what was to come and it bothered him beyond the universe.

"Where's James?" Wong asked, her heels tapping as she scooted closer to him. No man would feel secure around her greatly exposed body.

"He's in the room Hunnigan provided, a few doors away from Lisa's. Why?"

"I feel like I need a good conversation." Her answer was cocky as always.

"Well gee, thanks for the consideration."

"Aw, do I sense hurt?" The Chinese said playfully, her fingertips grazing his muscular shoulder. Him flinching, made Ada swallow a giggle, it was beyond sweetness to him act like a high school boy handling a primitive crush. "James keeps all of my secrets."

Leon watched her walked passed him. "Wait, what?" His James like eyes wide and full of life.

"Catch you later." Ada Wong purred, exiting the conference room leaving Kennedy confused yet again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Guardian**

Chapter 35

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Ada walked in the halls, her heels creating delicate and attractive music. Among the bustling people, the busy offices and dispersed files she was the only timeless being, standing there alone in a calm world. She would chat here and there with some of the men working as communicators and secretaries and eventually they all came to remember her name and say "Good morning Miss Wong!" as she passed in front of their offices. Ada would kindly dismiss their greeting either with a nod or a gesture of the hand.

The medical department on the other hand was a place people were rather weary of her. Rumors have spread and in fact, they weren't rumors at all. If there would be one person on the planet to steal anything within a lab, she's the first suspect on the list. The medical team only glared at her, greeting her with a brief move of their heads and resumed their work. She then approached an evidently knew nurse who seemed in panic.

"Hi." She cooed, making the new-comer flinch. "I'm looking for a little James Kennedy."

"Oh, uhm. Haha." The nurse replied in attempt to collect her thoughts. "He's at the of the hall Ma'am."

"Thanks."

The young nurse looked at her in admiration, sighing her life out.

Her knuckles gently met the door and was answered by a naive "Daddy is that you?" His sweet voice made her shyly smile. She bit her lip containing her enthusiasm and the excess of warmth she felt inside.

"Hey there Mister." James squealed with joy, running on his little feet with a teddy bear in hand. He clasped his arm around her legs, cheeks red and dimpled by the bright and partly toothless smile.

"Angel!" He said happily looking up. Angel closed the door behind her and patted the boy's head, ruffling his silky curls slightly. "I'm so happy to see you!" He then squealed again, hugging her leg tighter.

"How are you?"

"I'm bored!" The little one whined. "Daddy came in to see me this morning and said he didn't have time to play with. He said Mama was tired and needed some rest." His pout was to die for.

"Is that so?" She questioned grabbing the boy's hand and leading him towards the bed full of stuffed toys.  
"Daddy's just being grumpy. Just like you, you get grumpy when you don't understand everything and when Mommy nor Daddy don't want to explain."

The boys eyes widened at her words making him realize something precious.  
"Does that mean Daddy doesn't understand everything?! And that he's confused?" The gasp in his words made Ada's eyes rounder than the full moon. Her baffled min kept the selfless expression she wore for some time before cracking up in laughter. James Kennedy was even wittier and quicker than his own father. Leon never seemed to understand much of what was happening whether it was in Raccoon City, in Spain, in Eastern Slav Republic... And she laughed harder as she remembered how he was lost and innocent in Lianshang.

The young Kennedy laughed with her and caught her face in his chubby hands as they sat both on the bed.

"Angel what's so funny?" He giggled, small bubbles forming at the tip of his lower lip.

"You're right. Daddy is _always_ confused."

[…]

After an hour of playing together, the spy laid on the bed with the child beside her. They talked about everything and anything, slowly drowning James in his soon to come nap. Ada caressed the boy's hair lovingly and carefully with the tips of her fingers and felt regret as she saw the boy's lids to slowly drop. _If only I've made different choices in the past._ She sighed inwardly and stopped when her eye caught the glimpse of a silver butterfly on a thin chain around the child's neck.

"Where did you get this?' Ada whispered, grasping the pendant at the tips of her hand. His leads revealed blue orbs, his mouth sucking on his thumb and the teddy bear by his side.

"From my Daddy." His sugary voice sang tiredly. "He said it would drive the nightmares away and keep me safe. I told him I had you already. But Daddy insisted. It's pretty right?" His Rs transformed into Ws.

Would it really keep nightmares away? Would she keep them away? Whatever the answers were, slumber invaded her eyes just as it did for James.


	36. Chapter 36

Guardian

Chapter 35

* * *

The agent felt his head spin due to the incredible amount of stress his was piling on his poor mind. He spent his morning running around and preparing their plans and ammunition count for the upcoming mission. A mission in which for the first time he and Ada were on the same side. The irony was too cunning for him to handle. Of all the times...

Strolling in the corridors, broad shoulders hovering above the shadows of his figure, he remembered his son and thought of how bored he must have been the past few days. A tinge of worry invaded his face and as a father he quickly decided to spend some quality time with his only child. And so, he headed for the medical facility.

Arriving at his boy's door, he opened it gently expecting a small pair of hands to grip on his pants. He expected squeals of excitement and hyperactivity. But he did not expect to see his son sleeping with his so called "Angel". Leon found himself closer to both of them and couldn't help but stare at the heart-striking sight.

Seeing her sleep was something he only saw in the deepest of his dreams. Those very dreams hidden far behind him. Her exposed legs hung off of the bed, her heels dangling from one of her feet. Her back was slightly arched up, her chest heaving under the tight wine dress. Her arms were elegantly spread to the sides, James using one of them as his pillow. Her skin was pristine, almost sparkling from head to toe and her mouth slightly parted with her soft lips. Her silky ebony hair brushed her face sensually and delicately to an unbearable point. Leon thought he was losing his mind and wondered how any of this could be real.

With closer inspection, he saw a spec catching the light as it strolled down her flushed cheek. A several more fell and his heart broke at the sight. Ada Wong was crying in her sleep. A deep slumber that was well deserved, rest that was needed before she became the ice-cold gunner again.

"I'm... Sorry... Leon..." She timidly whimpered, her tears drying on her skin.

He didn't know why he was about to do such a thing, but he knew that it was the only comfort he could give the woman he loved so dearly in his own way. Kennedy leaned over her and pushed the strands out of her face with a ghostly touch and the next thing he knew; he had kissed her forehead whispering how it wasn't her fault and that it would be all right.

Then he stopped himself from continuing and the spy's eyes fluttered open revealing the green trees of the spring.


	37. Chapter 37

**Guardian**

Chapter 37

* * *

He came into her vision, starting out blurred and then focusing on his dashing grey eyes. She never really knew, were they blue or grey? Or were they a little bit of both? She place her hand on his chest, pushing him slowly away for more space.

He got away slowly and she got herself up, trying her best not to wake James. Ada surprised herself by how easily she had let her guard down by falling asleep with a child. The salt on her cheeks felt dry yet sticky and Leon's hand helped her up by supporting her shoulder.

He tugged at her hand, asking her to go with him. With no declination, she followed him and his fingers released her slender arm. Once in a different room, he closed the door behind them and she saw in his eyes fire that lit her heart vividly. She wanted distance, and so she went further in the room.

"Isn't about time you explain why you're doing all of this?" Leon seemed impatient.

"Explain what?" She asked playfully.

"Cut the crap. I can't take this anymore."

Her silence was an offense to him.

"Is this your personal way of manifesting whatever it is that you feel or you've felt during the past?" His hard eyes darted at her for defiance, Ada knew he wanted to her answer him honestly.

But only one phrase hit her mind as she began making her way for the door.

Passing right by Leon she said "Well it's a little too late for that isn't?"

The indifference in her tone was the sign of a barrier building its walls around her.

He caught her wrist and brought her close to him, close to his body, close to his heart. It went beyond borders, it was forbidden and yet Ada knew the feeling of being thrilled by such subtlety. His eyes mentioned insanity for her.

"Why Ada?" It hit her like a rock, he said those words the same way he had said them in Spain. "Why'd you show up like this?"

"Hmph." She had a feel to be snotty. Just as she was when they met in that room. With her head to the side, Wong felt his breath on her jaw, tickling it with gentle huffs.

"What's it to you?" Ada whispered in the eerie hallows. Their eyes never met.

His fingers cupped her chin and before she knew it, Leon had place his lips on hers. The hesitation in his gesture was crystal clear. It wasn't a kiss, it was just his lips on hers. Under his she spoke worried words.

"Leon, we ca-" He cut her off quicker that light. Their contact broke, the time for him to express himself.

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear it."

And naturally the gap was closed and forbidden love was reborn under a sole kiss, the very same that lit their broken hearts in the city of the dead.


	38. Chapter 38

**Guardian**

Chapter 38

**A/N**: **Careful, pretty long author's note to come. Please do read.**

First of all I would like to thank all of you, my dear readers, for sticking with me and this story for as far as you have. It meanse so much to me that I was able to entertain you, make you laugh and frown throughout the developement of this story I have called Guardian. As I've warned you countlessly, this story may not go towards the path you all think it may and this implies that it may not satisfy your needs in terms of the plot and ships. I do know that some of you have been frustrated by the way I portray the characters and some of you might be even bored with what's happening. I understand, this story has occasionally been slow and even boring, content less. But I do know that it has also touched some of you in a certain way, and that I am proud of.

A user has expressed his/her worries due to the fact that Ada Wong has been out of character lately and that she feared that the obvious outcome of the story may lead to Leon leaving his family behind. I most probably lost this reader with my 2 previous chapter. This was something I expected and I do apologize I wasn't able to do something about it. I've had this story in my mind for the longest time and I would like to keep the essence of that story without altering too much of it. So _**Yamiga** _as I've already said, thank you and my sincerest apologies if you aren't able to feel much more out of my story. I do try my best to keep Ada in line and she is an extremely difficult character to portray. One of the goals of this fic was to add humanity into her since we only get to see the cocky, cunning, playful and sensually woman she is in the games. And as shown in the old games, mostly in her epilogue, she did have a soft side which I wanted to put up.

In what concerns Leon, I can't say much or it'll spoil everything. Would he leave his family? I'd let you be the judge of that through my writing and the chapters to follow. For some of you who really do want to continue reading this fic despite all the deceptions, hang in there. And maybe, maybe you'll find the answers you need.  
As for those who seemed to deceived to continue, once again I send out my apologies equally to everyone. I've been telling myself that I will tear people's expectations apart with what's in store, I've worried about it countless of times. You see, writing is the only form of self-confidence I have and at times, I dog et selfish. If you do wish to stop reading, I wouldn't stop you nor would I try to convince you of sticking around. It's all your choice.

I do ask my readers to express their deception like Yamiga has (I'm thankful for it), it helps me build the story and fix it along with keeping its true primitive form. Don't hesitate on telling me if you think I'm taking the character's personality to a completely different and inadequate level.

Do enjoy this chapter and wait for the next, I assure you something new will be born.

With love,

_Author_.

* * *

Leon felt hurt, the type of pain that he knew he deserved. A few moments ago, he saw her walk out the door as if she walked out of him because of some irrational proposal. This made him flinch even more as he realized that it could be interpreted in that very way. The kiss was relieving just like in his dreams, it was a sign of reassurance that she was there and she wouldn't leave. At least, that's how he wanted to convince himself or her lingering touch. But he couldn't help but notice how all in all, it left him feeling cold and hollow.

"And who's to blame for that?" He asked himself, hanging his head with his eyes towards his shoes.  
_Me. I can't even blame her for this one. Shit. _

A grown man, a father and husband runs after another woman for almost over a decade. To some people it may seem like an ill-natured joke, but to him… It was just a matter of not being able to decide about how he really wanted things with her. He married the woman who bore the title of his wife out of love and he saw something within her that Ada Wong wouldn't be able to give him, not even in a millions years. Leon swore he would never fail like he had with the spy, his failure had been kicking his ass ever since day one in Raccoon City and he knew he wouldn't be able to take more than what has been biting him at the back of his head.

Is this what regret really felt like? Or was it fear? Fear to hurt those he cared for, to hurt his son, and to hurt himself? He wasn't clearly sure and he wasn't ready to be sure about it since he knew the realization of one of those things would lead to the abandon of the rest. Leon's self-torment was beyond what he'd realized up to now and he eventually found himself, well, blaming himself for being the so-called inner Samaritan he was. _Way to go Kennedy._ He mocked his persona disgustingly.

He made his way back to his son's room, hoping she wouldn't be there. And she wasn't.

"Daddy?" The little voice cried freshly.

"Hey kiddo. Sleep well?"

"Yeah! I had this dream with everyone in it." Leon smiled at his boy's chirp and sat down beside him at the border of the bed, elbows on his knees and arms swaying to the ground.

"Really? Must be one heck of a dream James."

"You, Mommy, Angel and I were in it!" He said, crawling to his father's lap.  
"And the best part was that Mommy and Angel were really nice to each other and you were happy!" Leon's mouth opened but no words escaped.  
"Can we all live like that? Please Daddy?"

Agent Kennedy sighed and said "James, we can't always have what we want. But, we can make the  
best out of what we have." He ruffled the boy's golden locks and laughed inwardly seeing his child pout with no satisfaction.  
"Why don't you go visit Mommy later? I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Okay…" James' pout remained on his lips. The effect of Leon's actions between the two women was obvious on his only son and his regret sky-rocketed within mere seconds. How had James developed so much affection for Ada?_ Was it because she filled in the gaps we've created as parents through our arguments and worries? Have we neglected him this much?_ A nosy voice hit Leon behind his head. _Way to go Sherlock_, it said.

Taking his boy in an embrace, he took both of themselves out, in to the hall, and began making their way to his wife's room only to be interrupted by an unfamiliar face within the facility.

"Agent Kennedy, Sir Stirling and Sir Donnovan have sent me for you. They require your presence in the armory immediately. Miss Wong and Agent Harper are to join you shortly." The agent was young and quite adequate for his post in the government. He was spotlessly clean to a point where it blinded Leon's teal eyes. As a response to the young man's request, Scott Kennedy simply nodded before looking at the young Kennedy in his arms.  
"If you'd like, I shall escort the little one to his mother's perimeter. I do assume it is best to leave him there." The man's calculating mind was baffling.

"Right." The ashen haired agent said, handing out his son to the expressionless agent. "I'll see you later James." He jogged his way out of their sight, impatient to spend a the little time he could save with Lisa and the boy.


	39. Chapter 39

**Guardian**

**Chapter 39**

**Author's note:**

Darlings, it seems that I may have an ear infection and that my fever skyrocketed this morning. Good lord, I am in need of medical assistance...

This is quite the transitional chapter. I promise more movement soon!

With love,

_**Ina**_

* * *

Ada was on time and for once, she gave herself credit. Clichés had rained on her because of her late arrivals at most meetings she used to have with Albert and the old team. She was never on time to sit down at his right nor to listen to what they had to say. But most would remark that she was on time when it came to saving a certain rookie's ass. His absence was a form of comfort due to what had happened moments ago. Though, Wong knew the comfort wouldn't last for long. In fact, it came to halt the very second she had heard his rushed steps.

She cocked a slender brow and closed her eyes, standing beside the indifferent Helena. The female government agent seemed to have been staring at her during the time of Leon's absence and it made her wonder why Harper was so interested in her. At least, that's what Helena made her feel: she was interested in Ada Wong. Was it because she had shot Deborah Harper with her bow-gun right between the eyes? Or was it because Ada had a peculiar relationship with her pseudo-partner Leon Kennedy? As the questions raced within her mind, all that Ada was able to come up with was an inward sigh.

Leon arrived gently huffing his way into the armory. He ran a hand into his hair revealing his entire forehead for mere seconds. It was an image of his that was rare since the ashen strands were always in the way blocking away Ada to see more than his free eye. The other blue orb seemed to enjoy the teasing hideout under his lengthy hair. His chest moved according to his breath and she couldn't help but notice his black collared shirt cling so close to his chiseled body. _My, my looks like Leon does worry about love-handles. _She bit her lip and was despairingly interrupted in her reverie by Jacob Stirling, the old slug who sat beside Leon during the morning meeting.

"Agent Kennedy, just on time. I was just about to begin the briefing." The slug said while turning on the big screen revealing the data that Wong had given him about the facility to infiltrate.

Leon and Helena began picking up weaponry that would come in handy.

"Miss Wong, if you would kindly start." Stirling's hand wandered at the bottom of her back, catching Leon's signature death-glare.

Ada nodded innocently made her way to the commanding portal, trying to ignore the still-prickling sensation of the man's hand on her delicate skin. The disgust in her eyes was seeping out like blood. She began projecting images of the facility that was held in at the frontier.

"This is the main facility in Mexico City. The biggest and probably the most surveilled lab in the world."

An image of the general inner structure of the compound was etched out in green lines.

To the sound of her voice, Leon and Helena looked intensively at the screen, their eyes carrying the essence of disbelief with them. It was massive, it was impressive and it was dangerous. The Organization's lair was beyond their imagination.

"It is also one of the greatest incubators of B.O.W.s. that has ever existed." She faithfully crossed her arms, a hip bone jutting to the side.

"I'm sure, you all know where this is going to." Ada Wong's voice oozed with effervescent mystery.


	40. Chapter 40

"I'm sure you all know where this is going." Wong's voice oozed with mystery, the type that only Leon and Helena could understand due to personal experiences.

"Another laboratory joy ride." Leon sarcastically muttered as he loaded his pistol.

Her smirk grew deeper, too deep that it made her look almost sly.

"So how do you plan on infiltrating this place?" Helena asked as she placed her own gun in the holster under her shoulder.

"Good old classic-" Ada suddenly stopped her words and began observing all the alert windows popping out within the command system. Wong's slender fingers began typing as quick as lighting only to fail blocking the intruder. Her expressionless face valorized her scrutinizing jade orbs which were further intensified by the green cast projected from the computer screen.

The conference monitor turned black emitting distorted sound waves vibrating through the walls. Leon, Helena and Stirling hissed at the audible abomination before shaking their heads and regaining knowledge on what was then on screen. A dialogue was heard.

_"Where are we going Mister?" The little voice asked._

_"Somewhere fun." The familiar voice asked._

_"But I didn't ask for my Daddy's permission." The blond child was worried about a scolding.__  
_  
_"Oh we're taking you to a good friend of your daddy's. Don't you worry."_

The transmission was cut and Leon's eyes widened as he placed a trembling hand on his mouth.  
As he was about to sprint out of the room for the life of his boy a strong accented voice rang.

"Enjoy the surprise Miss Wong?"

Ada's head shot up at the still black screen. She walked closer to Leon, hoping her presence would reassure him even if it was only a little bit.

"Alex, how nice of you to think about me." She sarcastically barked back before placing a hand on Leon's shaking arm. The horror in his eyes was so intense; it sent shivers down her spine, running through each nerve vertebrate by vertebrate.

"You!" Leon cried breaking free from Ada's grasp violently. The anger he felt was projected in the room, his watery eyes were the sign of fatal weakness.

"I see you've indeed enjoyed it." The man behind the terror said.

Ada inquisitively began tracking the one thing that could save the boy. The one symbol that could mean life or death.  
"Stooping so low, Alex. A child isn't of any use to you." Her calm was collected and unnerving.

Helena held Leon back telling him it was going to be okay. Ada smirked to relief, having found James' tracker on her PDA square.

"Oh but my dear Ada, he is of great use to me and will be to the rest of the world."

The ex-rookie and the butterfly both froze.

"Touch him and I'll kill you." Kennedy spat grasping his gun as Zeus would with his bolts.

"Why the violence Mr. Scott Kennedy?" The voiced reeked of the essence of a psychopath.  
"I am but doing you and the rest of the world a favor. Creating a new race of mankind, one capable of living up to the exceptions of the Creator." His faith was irony in a nutshell.  
"One that cannot be reduced to Albert's vision. A race that will lead our world into justice and sublime order. A safe world habited by the righteous and intellectual. The powerful and the all mighty." The devotion was beyond humanity.

"So that the world would crawl of snakes just like you." Ada's answer was fire on gasoline.

"I do hope you enjoy the game Miss Wong. Betrayal has its price." The voice died out leaving the spectators speechless.


	41. Chapter 41

Guardian - Chapter 41

A/N: Will be correcting mistakes in here soon! I'm sorry!

* * *

Lisa's tears were endless and they drew rivers across her porcelain bruised cheeks. Her brown locks spread generously on her back shoulders, slowly dripping towards the ground as she gripped Leon's shirt painfully. Her mouth gaped open several times only to find cries of anguish and fear: no matter what he said, no matter how much he'd kiss her forehead, no matter how gently he'd cradled her in his safe arms nothing was able to mend her broken heart. Her little boy was gone, in danger and out of her reach.

As a mother, she wondered if anyone else around her truly understood how painful it was to acknowledge the disappearance of her only child. The child she gave in sweat and blood to deliver and raise in an environment that wasn't always perfect. Their family has never been perfect and never would be, but it was her sole treasure and her vital organ.

Leon had been hushing her, his chin laying on top of her bowing head. Her hiccups were violent and her sobs melancholic. And even after a while of comfort from the man she loved so dearly, her tears wouldn't stop. The pain in her chest was unbearable and though she had tried her best to collect her emotions for the sake of her husband, Lisa Kennedy only watched herself fail over and over again.

The brunette looked crazy, seemed crazy. She was losing her mind slowly and the first step to her descent to hell was to push Leon away from her, asking him to leave her. He got up, head hanging in disgrace and began walking away from her bed. At the door, Ada stood with Helena behind her. He had ignored Ada's presence and brushed his shoulder gently against her before exiting the room. Helena called for him and excused herself as she began following the man, her hands bracing his broad shoulders. Wong heard Harper tell him to get a grip. Words of wisdom and encouragement escaped the female agent's mouth.

Lisa eyed the spy from the corner, a curtain of messy hair hiding her displeased face from the world. From Ada. The woman of Chinese descent walked felinely towards the bed to confront Leon's wife, her jade eyes never leaving Lisa's beaten form.

"You..." Mrs. Kennedy whispered dangerously. Wong stood in front of her, wearing her heartless mask. The bed-ridden woman screamed bloody murder and raised a vicious hand at her short-haired rival. The needles and perfusions attached to the patient's arm flew just as ribbons would in the spring air. A desperate slap was destined for the spy but Lisa was too slow. Ada had caught her hand a few inches away from her cheek.

"Let it out. Go on." Wong whispered robotically.

"Release your pain."

At those words, Leon's wife found herself staring widely at her rival's face only to end up scrunching her surprised expression into the depths of agony. Tears began pouring once again, and this time more than ever. Her violent hand dropped limply by her side, her long curly hair cascading as shivers ran through her bandaged body.

"I need you to empty your body of all these emotions. That way, once James is back he would be welcomed by a smiling mother." The vixen said monotonously.

Lisa Kennedy's head slowly straightened up to meet the Asian's eyes. She then saw the greenest of trees within her glare, the brightest of springs and the warmest of summers. Despite the cold demeanor Ada Wong's orbs had given her since the attack at their home, Lisa finally understood why Leon kept running after the Butterfly. Ada Wong had eyes who told a forbidden story.

The very moment their eyes embraced one another, Lisa read the oath that was born within the spy.

"Bring him back." Lisa pleaded. "Please."

Ada's gloved hand reached his wife's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I will."


	42. Chapter 42

**Guardian**

****Chapter 42

**A/N: **So I died. But Wesker saved me with the T-Virus... Ok no, not really. But I still died.

I'm not so happy with how this came up but I told myself "Awh, to hell with it. I'm lazy."

Miss me?

* * *

Preparations were almost complete, guns were packed, ammunition was treasured, PDAs were handed out and appropriate clothing was assigned to each of them. Helena and Ada were in a room, silently changing into their tactical wear. The brown haired agent stared at Leon's mysterious "friend" eyeing every detail of her body. The spy peeled the dress off of her body, making Helena's eyes drop out of their sockets at the sight of the impressive scar that ran across Wong's fine waist.

The scar was hideous; it was the least to say about it. Any woman would hate to carry something so blasphemous to the human anatomy. It was hypertrophic due to the obvious poor healing it was accorded, the flesh around it seemed burnt and void of the velvety texture the rest of her skin had. Harper spotted other scars that were accumulating throughout the years.

"Like what you see?" The vixen's sultry song tickled her ear.

Uncomfortably, the young brunette removed her eyes from her to-be partner and began undressing and picking the pants she was given. "I-I'm sorry, didn't mean to stare."

Ada let out a chuckle.  
"Well, I'm glad to see I can still catch anyone's eye even with this." Her coo was coated with the thickest layer of sarcasm humanity could ever take.

"How di-" The vixen placed a gloved finger on Helena's pouty lips.

"Some stories are best left alone."

With those words, Helena nodded and quickly got dressed. The Chinese stood motionless for a moment, obviously reminiscing the past through her tainted skin. Helena watched Ada's fingers run through the monstrous mark, her green eyes completely empty and faded. The brunette decided to leave her, to give her space since she had just invaded it in a fairly rude way.

Harper placed a hand on the knob of the slightly open door and said "But an unfinished story can never be left alone forever."

She opened the door, to find a prepared Kennedy leaning on the wall. Acknowledging the fact he must have heard every word, she passed in front of him dropping her final words before their departure.

"And that statement goes to _you_ as well."

A dumfounded Leon, shook his head at the wise young woman.


	43. Chapter 43

**Guardian**

Chapter 43

Author's note: Just a small snip-net to keep you smiling during my absence.

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Her brown eyes wandered to the two silent individuals in the chopper. She couldn't put her finger on what was creating the thick chord of tension within the small space they were in. An inward sigh was portrayed as she scrutinized both of her colleagues-of-the-moment. Helena Harper found herself biting back a giggled at the thought of Kennedy and Wong seeming like highschool students with an evident crush on each other.

Ada sat with her fine legs crossed and her lids closed. Leon propped an elbow on the chopper window sill, his chin on his knuckles as he contemplated the spineless sky. Their hands were inches from each other and obviously, the ashen haired agent was tingling to feel the spy's touch.

"What?" The man barked back with disbelief scattered on his face.

"Nothing. I just saw something I thought was cute." The smirk on her lips was glossy and sneaky.

"Huh?" Kennedy blurted tilting his head.

"Remember when I gave it back to you?" Helena paused in her inquisitive speech. "It was for the next time you see that person. Looks like you're slacking."

Leon looked so disconnected, Harper stifled a second giggle. Noticing Ada open her eyes, the vixen sat up with her grapple-gun twirling within her slender cage of fingers.

"My, my. Looks like you've been keeping secrets. I wonder if I should feel concerned." The feline said with a sultry melody. Harper gave Ada the half of a smile, seeing how the Asian caught up quickly with the topic of the implicit conversation.

Leon brought his hands to his sides on the seat, teal orbs rounder than an orange. They glimmered with life and curiosity, flakes of grey shining under the little sunlight that reflected from them.

"Wait... What?" He questioned once again, confusion written on his handsome face.

Helena shot her hands up, refusing to believe he hadn't had a clue of what she meant. At the same time, she rolled her warm mud colored eyes.

"Men." Helena heard Ada Wong say with her in unison.


	44. Chapter 44

**Guardian**

**Chapter 44**

**Oh my goodness don't kill me. I was so, so ill and busy I really had a hard time putting this chapter up. I hope it doesn't seem awful because I was very much displeased when I was reading it over. **

**Ugh, someone, kill me or something. Ok no, but like give me a hug or something. **

* * *

The flight was long and silent after their brief conversation. Leon had fallen asleep quickly and was followed by Helena. As they had closed their eyes Ada had opened hers and began toying with her PDA. The blue cast it projected on her face gave a vivid render to her sparkling jade eyes. She was tracking him and no matter what could occur she wouldn't let go until she knew he was safe back in his father's arms.

A map of the facility appeared on the screen, giving an overview of the entire complex and it never ceased to amaze her as to how vast the entire surface of the laboratory was. Alex had even defined it once as "the labyrinth of squirming B.O.W.s", the thought of it made Wong internally flinch. It held ninety eight laboratories, hundreds of incubators, thousands of scientists under the villain's charge and most of all, many who were eagerly loyal to the Wesker child.

A red dot manifested on the screen indicating the child's position and noticed that they began taking him closer to the labs. She gasped noticing exactly where they were taking him. She recalled that Alex Wesker had once warned her to never place a foot inside that room he and only those he invited inside had permission to enter. A room from where she heard cries, children's cries which granted her sleepless nights.

Much to her terror, a firm hand laid suddenly on her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright? Looks like you've seen a ghost." Leon stated giving her his apologetic and worried eyes.

"I need to know how long we have till Mexico City." Her voice was flat and dull. She needn't to expose her anxiety for no one needed to be feeling the same distress, not on this mission. He looked at his watch and turned back to the spy.

"We should be there within an hour or less."

"Hm." Was all she said.

"Ada?" He questioned her gripping tighter on her shoulder.

"Promise me you'll stay calm and collected." Her fingertips brushing his for a mere second. She felt electrified and safe, Ada needed to be reassured even if it was only the ghost of a touch.

A beep was heard from the vixen's device and was quickly dismissed as she accepted the call.

"Miss Wong, I've heard you would be joining us." His voice did remind her so much of Albert's, it stung her very being. _Why does everything have to be this ironic? S_he thought tiredly.

"Yes. I do expect my red carpet to be there." Her eyebrow rose as she smirked viciously, she felt the gun-firing demon inside her wail.

"Why of course, I've even prepared a welcoming party for all of you." The icy demeanor of his voice had Kennedy's hand tighten on the Chinese. "Oh and Mr. Kennedy, I do know you'd like to know how you're little James is doing."

Leon grunted having an impulse of hatred as the man said his son's name. Ada's screen showed the motioned image of James struggling in a large chair with various straps holding him still. The boy's expression cried for help and screamed the word "daddy" repetitively under his clothed mouth.


	45. Chapter 45

Dispatch. Infiltrate. Eliminate any hostiles. Rescue James. And get the hell out of there. The plan was of unbearable simplicity but it was what they needed in order to survive. Anything too elaborate and lengthy was bound to bring them ultimate failure. Failure wasn't an option.

Helena observed the ghostly corridor covered with metal plaques. Humidity dripped off the plaques leaving glistening traces which caught the bland lighting of the facility. Infiltration was too easy and in fact, it was fishy. But to be expected since the villain did warn them credulously. Along with the two armed men she was assigned to by Leon, they ran across the facility pointing their guns in the air. As of now she had found nothing nor no one. A light buzz was heard from her earpiece.

"Move forward." Ada told her. "I've hijacked most of the surveillance cameras. Looks like you're heading towards the party before us."

"Great. Do I get to pop the Champaign?"

Ada's silence gave her the answer she needed.

"Where are you at?"

"Leon and I just found something interesting close to the laboratories. We'll be joining you shortly. I'm sure you'll be able to handle yourselves." The sarcasm which coated the spy's voice brought a playful smile on Harper's face.

The line went abruptly flat, leaving Helena in deep thought. She wondered how she was going to begin the festivities. Should she aim for something subtle or bold? She sincerely asked herself if she would go for Rembrandt or Picasso, given such choices was quite the dilemma.

Taking a grenade from her ammunition pack, she smirked before running towards the end of the grim corridor. Helena knew she always had a soft spot for Picasso.


	46. Chapter 46

**Guardian**

Chapter 46

A/N:

Just a quick question. Has anyone even caught up on how Ada was able to track James? I never mentioned it but I will in the future.

I hope you somehow did.

* * *

Leon followed Ada who had found a hidden room within the establishment. He walked by her side with his pistol tight in his grasp and observed her face for a moment only to come a across what he thought was a drop of cold fear. The ashen haired man question her with his eyes but he wasn't given the vapor of her attention.

A door widened progressively before him as they closed the distance between the ominous frame and themselves. A pinch of sweat rolled down his temple whilst he watched Ada open the door by hacking the security base through her PDA. He heard a sigh of relief from the woman as a sign of success.

The sound of released air pressure crept down Leon's spine, the uneasy feeling that boiled within his stomach began to nag at him. Her heels against the metal floor ripped his ears out slowly, the agony was too much to cradle. The sudden halt of tapping caught his attention, his eyes begging for focus to come in the poorly lit room.

Tubes of green towered over them. He saw her eyes glisten with pain, her rims kept back what threatened to fall. Her immaculate silence deserved his own.

"Children." She said to the humid air.


	47. Chapter 47

Regret was something futile and ignored in the world she lived in. All she knew was based on a binary system: "failure" and "success"; and those were the only notions she really had throughout the years of being a cold blooded person. Though, ever since she had met the one man who opened her eyes to a little humanity, regret was the one feeling he had made her succumb on.

Her dragged herself closer to tubes and caught every detail of the children inside. They seemed cold, deprived of pigment and dead. Was that the truth? Were they all dead? Her eyes felt heavy, her nose became congested and her frontal muscles began to react. She was on the brink of psychological agony and for the very first time she was angry. It was an odd feeling mostly because it was new to her, it was foreign.

She placed her gloved hand on the glass of one of the infants and felt his presence by her side. Her hollow stare concentrated on the cryogenic substance within the recipient, following the movement of every little spec of tissue fragment and precipitation there was. Wong knew he saw the regret in her eyes. After all, she was the executive of all that was before them. How could I have stooped this low? The Chinese asked herself.

"Ada." His voice embraced her regrets. "It's not your fau-" But the embrace violently stopped. Before she knew it, Kennedy flew across the room and was slammed on the metallic walls. She heard him gag and hiss in agony, he pushed out a cry of pain. Moving was useless, she was going to be next.

"Miss Wong, how nice of you to joing us." The accent was unsettling.


	48. Chapter 48

**Guardian**

**Chapter 48**

****So... Uhm... I am so sorry? It's been a month since my last update and really I apologize for the disappearing act I pulled off. I was just so stressed with school and my health issues and my new medication that's giving me crap side-effects (yeah I'. getting daily nosebleeds here).

And I just got a psychiatrist for my emotional instability. But scratch that and enjoy this pensive chapter. I'll have the action resume soon.

* * *

Lisa Johansson Kennedy was never one to look up to faith to bring her the reassurance she needed. The brunette had never understood how her parents kept their faith so passionate and overwhelming to a point where they wouldn't recognize their efforts and preach God for their good fortune. Even if she would describe it as such, not a drop of her soul believed any of it. But here she was kneeling by her bed in the laboratory, waiting for her two boys to come home in her arms with a warm light and a hint of peace.

Knees pressed religiously against the ground, palms together and squeezed tight, Mrs. Kennedy held her head down whispering words of sheer hope.

"Bring them back to me. I beg of you." Her weak voice echoed through the hollow room.

She lifted her head high hoping their guardian would hear her only request. Lisa made the guardian swear that it would bring back her husband and son safe and sound. She knew that they need and made sure they would always have a home to return to.

Feeling a warm breeze on her skin, she took this for an answer. She thought she was going insane, but finally understood she had her own inner faith. One Lisa knew she tave to her rival for it was the only way to make sure they were safe.

She then decided to insist some more.

"You promise Ada, you promised." She whispered to the humid air.


End file.
